


【All Galo】共犯

by butimeowed



Category: Promare (2019), 普罗米亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimeowed/pseuds/butimeowed
Summary: 炼铜，八岁。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

傍晚，Lio Fotia家中。 

今天的工作令人心烦，下班也有些晚了，Lio回家之后选择了先进浴室冲掉一身疲惫，现在终于用毛巾擦着头发上的水珠，裹着白色的浴袍，从楼梯上下来了。天还没黑，但室内不开灯的话会有点暗。 

Lio顺手打开墙上的开关，客厅中央简约的吊灯亮起暖色。坐在灯光下面那张大大的白色茸质地毯上的是Kray Foresight家八岁的孩子，Galo Thymos，回来时刚好在门口碰到，被Lio顺便捎进了家里。 

住在隔壁的Kray是个忙碌的男人，科研起家，跻身政界，他的时间不会过多地被用来陪伴Galo。但他也不允许孩子放课后到处乱跑，实际上，Galo从不乱跑，他和那些同样家里没空来接的孩子们一起排着队被老师送上校车，司机会保证把他无误地丢在家门口。Lio不止一次看到Galo背着他的大书包自己用钥匙开门，问Galo，一个人不要紧吗，Galo总是笑着说，旦那忙，Galo一个人不要紧的。 

旦那。真是个奇怪的称呼。 

说起来，抛开外表上没有任何相似之处以外，Galo的确不是Kray的儿子。Kray未婚，这个男孩是他在路过火场时偶然救下的，据说，孩子的家人全部在不幸中丧生，亲戚也表示没有能力收养，本来要被送去福利院，但Kray把他带了回来。Galo既不叫Kray父亲，也不叫Kray名字。 

Lio初次见到Galo时，Galo大概六岁，街角偶遇，被Kray抱在手上，一步也离不开，脸埋在Kray肩上谁也不看。直到半年之后Kray才带着他拜访邻居，挨个介绍给他认识。那个时候的Galo看起来好多了，穿着衬衣和背带小短裤，蓝色的头发梳得很有型，俨然是个小帅哥。他捧着见面礼，礼礼节节地跟人问好，像模像样地做自我介绍，看上去乖得不得了。 

Galo笑得那么明朗，不会让任何人怀疑他口中的不要紧，直到有一次，Lio突然问Galo要不要来自己家等大人回家，看到Galo脸上那个又惊又喜的表情，Lio才知道并不是那么回事。 

夏日炎炎，Lio第一次牵起Galo的小手，汗津津的，却不令人讨厌。 

Lio家的客厅很大，Galo规规矩矩地坐在靠墙的沙发上，Lio端来餐垫，一叠曲奇饼和两杯果汁，踩上客厅中央的那块看起来触感就很好的巨大的白色地毯，把东西往那上面的矮桌一放，盘腿坐下在了，让Galo也过来。 

Galo只觉得这里的地毯很软，时间过得很快，还没有感到等不及了就已经快到了旦那回家的时间。Lio跟Galo说，要是Galo想的话，以后放了学都可以来这里。Galo连着问了三遍真的可以吗，得到了三次肯定的答案之后，欢喜地跑走了。 

一来二去，Galo跟这位隔壁的Lio哥哥熟络了起来。一个月后，Kray亲自上门道谢，真诚地说着给Lio添麻烦了一类的话。他真挚地在Lio面前说着自己的不称职，忙起来顾及不了孩子，又说Galo还小，又经历过那样的事，还是要多一点陪伴为好啊。 

Lio顺其自然地表示可以顺便照顾Galo，Kray万分感激地说那简直帮大忙了。 

就算Kray不那样拜托他，Lio本来就打算顺便关照一下这个孩子了——因为真的就只是顺便的事罢了。 

八岁的小男孩正是调皮捣蛋的年纪，但Galo却给人造不成困扰。熟悉了Lio家之后，Galo会把比他人还大的书包靠在沙发旁，把功课和文具盒拿出来，去厨房自己拿玻璃杯给自己倒一杯水，然后坐在地毯上的矮桌边上做功课。Galo的习惯很好，总是做完功课再做别的，Lio没有刻意守着Galo，他只是不在二楼的书房里看书或者看笔记本电脑了，而是把它们拿到了客厅，坐在沙发或者地毯上看。 

Galo很喜欢Lio的家，那里有软软的地毯，有小饼干，有那种他只从同学那里听说过的游戏机，最重要的是，有Lio哥哥在，房间里不会安静得可怕。就算Lio只是在一旁做他自己的事，Galo也会感觉很安心，更何况，Lio还经常会陪他玩一会儿。 

….... 

看到灯开了，Galo抬起小脸。 

初春的气温还有些低，Galo穿着他的连体式小熊居家服，毛茸茸的料子，在开了暖气的室内刚刚好。同样的衣服Galo有两件，一件白色的一件棕色的，昨天Galo是只小北极熊，今天是只小棕熊。今天是周五，Galo没有功课要做，Lio让Galo自己玩游戏，但电视却到现在还是黑屏。 

“Lio哥哥，电视打不开...” 

Lio今天在浴室里发了会儿呆，应该洗了挺长时间，他没想到Galo一直坐在那里对着黑屏着等自己下楼，于是快步过去拿着遥控器看了，原来是模式键被按到了，连接不上游戏机。他教了Galo怎么按，Galo认真地听，说记住了，谢谢Lio哥哥。 

Lio默默叹了口气，揉揉Galo的头顶，说今天Lio哥哥陪他玩游戏。 

Galo其实大可以跑上楼跟他说电视打不开的。但Galo一直都是这样，开朗活泼的外表下是不符合年龄的乖巧懂事。 

不过喜闻乐见的是，最近Galo越来越粘人，就算Lio还没有要陪他玩，他也会坐得离Lio很近很近，然后悄悄贴上去，轻轻靠在Lio身上。这是好事，Lio觉得Galo终于有一点小孩子该有的样子了。 

比如现在，他的两只小手还握着游戏手柄，人却一蹭一蹭地已经到了Lio怀里，蓝色头发一下下扫过他的脖子，痒痒的。Galo动个不停，那件小熊居家服上的圆圆的尾巴时不时摩擦着Lio的裤裆。 

Lio当然硬了——这很正常，男人就是这样，下面敏感得莫名其妙。跟Galo肢体接触时Lio时常会硬，但他一直没怎么在意，就撑着帐篷陪Galo玩，过一会儿它就会自己消下去。 

可是今天好像有点消不下去。 

不是错觉，Galo在有意地往他身上蹭，Lio倒是完全不介意跟Galo亲近。只是他实在该换一身衣服，至少也该把内裤穿好再下来。Galo再蹭他，他就快到需要去厕所解决的地步了，于是他对Galo说： 

“Galo，别靠那么近好吗？” 

Galo手上的动作一下子停住了，游戏里的小人失去操控，伴随着坠落的音效掉下悬崖。Lio正疑惑，只见Galo主动从自己怀里爬出来了，垂着蓝发彭松的小脑袋问道： 

“......Lio哥哥也讨厌这样吗？” 

什么叫“也讨厌”？ 

Lio赶紧柔声道： “没有讨厌啦。” 

“对不起，Lio哥哥。” Galo抬起头，小脸红红的，他很认真地说： “是Galo不好，Galo是个男子汉，不应该撒娇。” 

Lio一愣。那个Kray是这样教育Galo的吗，也太较真了吧。 

“...没关系，Lio哥哥允许Galo撒娇，等Galo长大了再当男子汉也可以哦。” 

Lio还是决定对Galo张开双臂，他想他下面还可以坚持一下。 

看到Lio哥哥温柔的笑脸，Galo的眼睛果然亮了起来，带着一身奶香味一下子扑了过来紧紧抱住他，在他怀里蹭个不停，嘴上却还在逞强： 

“Galo不是想撒娇，Galo只是想要抱抱...旦那他很久都没有抱过Galo了...” 

这就是孩子啊。Lio一边像给小动物顺毛一样摸Galo的背，一边在心里感叹。Kray没有理由不爱自己的养子，但是，如果连一个拥抱都不肯给，孩子怎么能感受到爱呢。 

Galo抱着Lio不放，想必是想要拥抱已经很久了吧。 

“好啦好啦，如果想要抱抱，Galo随时都可以来找Lio哥哥。” 

Galo把脸埋在Lio胸口，一个劲地点头。Lio感到自己胸口湿哒哒的，把Galo的小脸捧起来一看，竟然哭了，一对上Lio关切的目光，哭得更委屈了，大颗大颗的泪珠直掉。 

Lio从来没见过Galo这样，连忙用带着黑色半截式手套的手指给Galo擦泪。 

“Lio哥哥，旦那，呜呜，旦那他，他...” 

“Galo不着急，慢慢讲，他怎么啦？” 

Galo终于哇一声嚎出来—— 

“旦那他讨厌Galo了！” 

Lio愣住。 

“旦那说，说，不给Galo抱抱，也不给Galo亲亲，呜呜呜...旦那以前明明，明明不是这样的...” 

小孩子情绪崩溃起来真是一塌糊涂。Lio单手抱着Galo，从矮桌上拿了纸巾盒回来坐下，一边替Galo擦眼泪一边安慰他，说这其中一定是有什么原因的。可Galo似乎没听进去多少，越哭越伤心，已经收不住了。 

“如果Galo不哭了，Lio哥哥就给Galo一个亲亲，好不好？” 

Galo这才顿了一下，“真的吗？” 

“当然是真的了”， Lio想，这种事情有什么好骗人的。 

Galo闻言，赶紧伸出小手自己扯了两张纸巾，一边抽噎着一边把自己的脸蛋擦干净，然后完成任务一样地看着Lio。 

还是很好哄嘛。Lio捧起Galo的小脸，在脸颊上一边吧唧了一下。 

Galo终于笑了。但Lio心中产生疑问了。 

Lio曾在正式场合碰见过Kray。高大的金发男人牵着Galo的手，如同戴着一枚勋章，人们一看到Galo就会记起Kray的英勇，称赞Kray的善心。Galo曾不止一次说过，旦那是他永远的英雄，但Kray本人对这个养子到底抱有怎样的态度却令人难以捉摸。 

Lio想，他应该跟他的邻居谈一谈。 

…... 

Lio很快就碰到了时机，在一个下午，他工作不忙于是提前回家了，倒车入库的时候看到Kray的车也回来了。这个点Galo还没放学，Lio停了车就去了隔壁家。 

Kray请Lio进门，泡了两杯红茶，在客厅的沙发上跟Lio围着茶几坐下了。Kray是个好邻居，他总会温暖地跟所有人打招呼，总会在每个节日挨家挨户地送小礼物，他总是得体周全，总是面带笑意。但Lio直觉告诉他，在Kray那张笑脸后面，藏了另一个人。 

[永远都不要试图太了解你的邻居。] 

但是这关系到Galo。 

那是个被抛弃过的孩子，他才八岁，Kray是他现在唯一的依靠。万一Kray真的对他不好，他不是太可怜了吗。 

“Lio君，你想对我说的，是什么呢？” 

“是关于Galo的事”，Lio说：“虽然孩子的教育不是我这个邻居该指手画脚的，但Galo他最近好像...很缺爱的样子。” 

Lio见Kray没说话，接着说了下去。 

“我不是在说你不爱他，但是Galo毕竟经历了那种变故，多给他一些形式上的爱，比如拥抱，亲吻之类的，应该不困难吧。” 

“拥抱和亲吻啊...”，Kray真诚地说：“这正是我最近所苦恼的事呢，Lio君愿意听听我的倾诉吗？” 

“当然。” 

于是Kray开始说了，从最开始说起，说他曾经是怎么呵护Galo，Galo又是怎样依赖他，然后慢慢从失去父母的伤痛中走出来的。他说他也曾经给Galo许多的拥抱和亲吻，以为能一直这样下去。 

“你知道吗，Lio君，那孩子太特别了，就像个恶魔一样。” 

Lio当然不知道。Galo是天使一样的孩子，Kray怎么能说他像个恶魔呢。 

“他好像什么都没做，但从某一天开始，我忍不住去看他衣服下面的乳首。我当时就勃起了，我把这归为一种错觉，但很遗憾，这种错觉越来越真实，我开始注意他的屁股和大腿，我没办法不去在意他裸露的皮肤。我发誓我之前从未以这样的眼光来看待过任何一个孩子...不，我直到现在也从未以这样的眼光来看待过任何一个孩子，除了Galo。” 

Lio怀疑Kray喝醉了，但Kray清醒得很，他滔滔不绝地说了下去，口中的音节像爵士钢琴的音符一样流动着。 

“收养Galo，与我与他都有好处。毫无疑问，Galo是个可爱的孩子，我不介意像爱宠物狗一样爱他，他本可以安安分分地被我养大，为我赚够好名声，然后当他成年，他大可以没心没肺地远走高飞。但他太乖巧了，这就是问题所在。他用那种满是憧憬和依恋的目光看着我，让我只想用怒胀的阴茎来扇他的耳光，把他的脸打痛，让他清醒。” 

“无论如何，我开始拒绝拥抱他，拒绝亲吻他，因为每一次的肢体接触都能让他露出那种眼神，让我忍不住想要侵犯他。我到现在都不明白八岁男孩的身体到底有什么吸引力，但我必须面对残酷的事实——我已经对其他任何人失去了那方面的兴趣，我只想要Galo，但这不是我的错。” 

“他总是露出那种天真的笑容，你肯定见过，我只想把精液射在他脸上。他那张还没长开的小嘴总是一开一合地说个不停，我想那张嘴更适合用来含我的阴茎。他睡前不应该喝牛奶，他应该喝我的精液。他也不应该穿着运动短裤在院子里练习颠足球，他应该每天坚持不懈地锻炼自己的肛门，争取可以早日容纳我的阴茎。“ 

“我用Galo换下来的内裤进行自慰，至少一天一次，还算是有规律，但这远远不够——” 

Kray的语言越来越下流，已经到了令Lio震惊的程度。他有点听不下去了，问Kray：“你知道你在说什么吗？” 

“当然了！” 

Kray的声音轻快，就像在谈论今天的天气一样。他接着说： 

“我仍然允许Galo和我一起睡，即使我会勃起。大概两个月前的一个夜里，我终于决定脱掉Galo的裤子，我早该这么做的——” 

Lio已经从沙发上站起来了，但Kray还在说。 

“Galo的屁股又软又滑，我把阴茎从他臀缝插进了他的腿缝，他睡得很熟，还会随着我的动作发出声音，就像他真的在被我干一样。那晚，我在Galo的腿间射了三次，人生中从来没有这么爽过。从那以后，每晚如此，我的生活终于重获安宁。” 

Kray说到这里，脸上浮现出圆满的笑意。 

Lio：“...你还对Galo做了什么吗？” 

“我希望我有更多精彩的故事可以讲，但很遗憾，我讲完了。你知道，我要参加下一轮的当地政府竞选，我不会让自己真的成为罪犯的。” 

Lio：“你已经犯罪了。” 

Kray发自内心地笑了，他轻声说：“但是什么都没有发生过啊。” 

“你刚刚不是才告诉我——” 

“没错，我是全都告诉你了”，Kray的声音不能更温柔了，他的脸背着光，发黑。 

“我做的事也好，我说的话也罢，并没有痕迹被留下；我不承认，Galo也不知道，这不就等于没有发生过吗？” 

古毫不避讳地望着自己的邻居，永远眯眼笑的眼睛微微睁开，Lio看见一双锋利的血红色瞳仁。 

一阵沉默。 

门口传来校车停下又发动的声音，随即就听到门铃响了。Galo看到了Kray的车，知道他在家，冲门里喊道，“旦那，我回来啦！” 

Kray这才起身去给Galo开门。Lio跟了上去，他想他应该回家冷静一下。 

Galo见到Lio哥哥有点小开心，但Kray跟他说Lio哥哥现在要回家了，让Galo先回房间把校服换掉，Galo也乖乖点头，蹬蹬地上楼了。 

Kray微笑着在门前跟Lio道别。 

“跟Lio君聊过之后我感觉轻松多了，Lio君真是位好邻居啊，欢迎常来我家做客。Galo以后也要多多拜托你了呢。” 

Kray这话倒说得发自肺腑。杀人犯被抓往往都是因为他们忍不住向人透露自己的罪行，Kray也一样，只是，就像他自己说的，他绝对不会把自己搞砸就是了。他今晚依然会把阴茎插进Galo的腿缝，在孩子柔嫩的腿间射精，然后他会睡个无与伦比的好觉。 

如果今晚有谁睡不着，那只能是Lio Fotia。 

Kray的话在他的耳边不停地回响，虚幻的罪恶在他脑海里不断地浮现，与记忆中Galo真实的笑脸重叠在一起。 

所有的嘈杂最后汇成一个声音。那是Kray最后在他耳边的低语。 

[Galo真是个可爱的孩子啊，Lio君也是这么认为的吧。]


	2. Chapter 2

Lio当然不否认Galo可爱，也当然不认为自己会作出Kray那样令人不齿的举动。在那之后，他每次洗完澡都会把自己的内裤和居家服穿好再下来。然而，他总会告诉自己屋里还是太冷了，然后把家里的中央空调温度调高。 

Galo的小熊睡衣再也穿不住了，许多时候进门没多久就热得脱在了沙发上，只剩里面的一件小背心和一条小短裤。Kray的话语就像诅咒一样，Lio的眼睛不自觉地去看Galo的两根大腿，当它们闭拢的时候，他仿佛能看到成年男人勃发的性器插进那条缝隙之中。 

[我在Galo的腿间射了三次，人生中从来没有这么爽过。] 

该死的Kray Foresight。 

Lio在心中反复咒骂着。但是每次Galo在的时候，他上厕所的时间的确变长了。 

Lio从卫生间出来。他用泡泡洗了两遍手，每条指缝都揉搓得干干净净，脑袋有点晕，但一切都很好，因为Galo依然好端端地坐在地毯上。 

Galo已经做完了功课，见Lio终于出来了，蹬着腿从地毯上爬起来，跑过去拉着Lio，把一小物件塞进那只刚洗好还有些湿润的右手中。 

“Lio哥哥，这个送给你。” 

Lio摊开手心一看，是一朵用红色的收工纸折的立体的玫瑰。 

“这是Galo自己折的吗？真漂亮。” 

“嗯！手工课上老师教的，但是Galo刚刚才完成。” 

Galo站起来才到Lio腰部那么高，他仰头望着Lio，满眼星星，像条等待奖励的小狗。Lio用左手揉着Galo蓝发彭松的脑袋，说，Galo真棒，又问： 

“折了这么久，送给Lio哥哥没问题吗？” 

Galo：“Lio哥哥，我爱你。” 

Lio的手停住了。 

Galo：“送玫瑰就是 [我爱你] 的意思呀，不是吗？” 

“是的”，Lio微笑：“那么，Galo的爱我就收下了。” 

Galo：”嗯！” 

其实Lio想回Galo一句，我也爱你。然而，如果他真的爱Galo，就不会被Kray Foresight的话左右了。 

….. 

Lio坚持了很长一段时间，超越了自己的极限，虽然这种事情完全没有先例，他也不知道自己的极限在哪里。“坚持”这个概念本身就是微妙的，如果一件事不是与人本性相斥，难以忍受的，那它就不会被称作“坚持”了。作为一个成年人，Lio的性生活依然照旧，但如今跟人上床更像是在给自己一个交代一样，他脑子里除了Galo什么都没有，好不容易射精了之后根本不想再来第二次。 

[我已经对其他任何人失去了那方面的兴趣，我只想要Galo。] 

樱花和桃花全都开过了，暖气也用不上了。敲开Lio的门，初夏的Galo头上再也不长花瓣，但偶尔会长蒲公英，Lio蹲下来把蒲公英轻轻摘下给Galo看，Galo总是咯咯笑，一双眼睛弯弯如新月。Lio会在门口给Galo两个吻，Galo幸福地把脸蛋凑上来，一边一下。 

但拥抱就要等到进屋，Galo放好书包之后了。 

Lio会把他整个抱起来，Galo的手臂紧紧勾住Lio的脖子，小腿缠上Lio的腰。Lio在这个天气里穿的是衬衣套装的居家服，丝绸的料子，滑溜溜地，Galo的腿要紧紧夹住Lio才不会掉下来。Lio通常就这样抱着Galo坐进沙发。 

Lio不打算像Kray那样拒绝Galo，他宁愿每天多洗两次手也要给这个孩子他最缺少的，形式上的爱。事实证明，带给Lio更多困扰的还是Galo那两条比例修长却富有肉感的腿。他总是不可避免的触碰到Galo校服下露出的那一截小腿，Galo的皮肤很滑，让人忍不住把手钻进裤管，一路摸上去...Lio没有这样做，他把手从那里拿开，转而摸了摸Galo的头。 

他不知道一个普通的八岁孩子每天需要多少形式上的爱才算足够，但他知道，他可能是Galo每天唯一的拥抱摄取来源了。Galo总要安静地抱那么一小会儿，温热的脸蛋贴在Lio的脖子上。 

Galo就像正在在给他自己充电，充满了才舍得放手... 

Lio这么想着，不由地笑出了声。Galo的体温把他捂热，Lio的裤裆早就快不行了，但为了Galo，他已经习惯了在这种状态下保持微笑。 

Galo抬起脸，“Lio哥哥，你在笑什么呀？” 

“我在笑Galo怎么这么可爱。” 

[Galo真是个可爱的孩子啊，Lio君也是这么认为的吧。] 

虽然Galo不知道自己具体哪里可爱，但听到夸奖总能让他露出笑颜。Galo说： 

“Galo可爱，所以Lio哥哥可以爱我吗?” 

然而，小孩子就是这样，不知道那句话突然就触了大人的霉头。 

Lio脸色一沉，搂着Galo腰部的那只手一下僵硬了。他毫不迟疑地把Galo按回怀里，不让孩子看到自己的表情。他告诉自己，童言无忌，然而他只从这个年仅八岁的孩子的话里听出了贪婪。 

爱你？ 

你要的爱，我没给你吗？ 

我还要怎么爱你？ 

像爱一个大人那样爱你吗？ 

Lio僵持了好一会儿，Galo被他按在怀里出不来，只好开口试探道：“...Lio哥哥？” 

热气扫过Lio的脖颈，Galo身上特有的奶香味直往鼻腔里钻。Lio像个感染瘟疫的病人，无论怎么硬撑，从染病那一刻起就注定了结局。他又像一座从内部坏掉了的房子，每一根梁柱都被虫噬，每一面墙都被腐蚀，仅剩了一副光鲜的躯壳，一旦敲开一点裂痕就能瞬间倾塌。他以为崩塌的瞬间必定有巨响，但实际上它几乎是无声的，轻轻一推，下一秒就是一滩混着烂泥的散沙。 

Lio听到自己说，“Galo，能帮Lio哥哥一个忙吗？” 

“好呀！” Galo咧嘴。这听起来就像，他帮了忙，Lio哥哥就会爱他了。如果是这样的话，他愿意做任何事。 

“那么，Galo，把裤子脱掉。” 

Galo从Lio怀里出来，站在沙发面前毫不犹豫地脱了，然后望着Lio。但他的Lio哥哥却一副还在等他继续的表情。 

“...内裤也要脱吗？” 

“嗯”，Lio轻轻地说：“内裤也要脱。” 

Galo眼里有疑问，但还是照做了。深色的校裤和白色的棉质内裤躺在了沙发边光滑到反光的木质地板上，小男孩秀珍的性器官羞答答地垂在胯前，刚好从白色校服的下摆露了出来。 

他背着手，胯部微微前挺，好让Lio哥哥看到自己脱好了。Galo是个大方的孩子，没那么容易害羞，然而，感到自己的光屁股凉凉的，他还是脸红了。 

“Galo，过来。” 

Galo听话地走进了Lio张开的腿间，看到Lio哥哥“靠近点”的手势，一只圆圆的膝盖跪上黑色的皮质沙发。Lio的手顺着Galo的大腿摸上Galo的臀部，柔嫩滑腻的触感让他的手指跟心脏一起发痒，但他依然忍住了想要狠狠揉捏的冲动。 

Galo正疑惑Lio哥哥要摸他屁股做什么，Lio就放开了他，径自去了矮桌的抽屉里翻出润滑液，坐回沙发上——Lio不认为自己是有预谋的，但以防万一，这种东西早就准备好了。 

Lio硕大的性器从裤裆里弹出来的时候，Galo先是吓了一跳，随即就睁大了眼睛。 

“Lio哥哥的鸡鸡好大——！” 

Lio倒了少量润滑液，一边均匀地涂在自己勃发的阴茎上，一边对Galo说：“等Galo长大了，Galo的鸡鸡也会变大的。” 

“这样啊...”，Galo还是盯着Lio的性器，问道：“我可以摸摸吗？” 

“可以哦。” 

Galo虽然屁股凉凉的，但小手却很热的，让Lio想起他第一次邀请Galo来他家时他牵起的那只手。 

“硬硬的...” Galo轻轻捏了捏柱身，又问：“Lio哥哥，为什么要涂这个滑滑的诶——！” 

小Galo被Lio托着腋下整个提了起来，Lio把Galo的背部贴在自己怀里，抱着他一起倒进沙发。Galo觉得很好玩，咯咯笑出来。 

“Lio哥哥，我们要做什么呀？”，Galo扭头去望Lio，Lio顺势在他额角上亲了一下。 

“不是说了吗，Lio哥哥想要Galo帮忙。” 

Lio话音刚落，Galo就感到又硬又滑的大鸡鸡抵着他露出来的屁股，一下子从他两个屁股瓣的缝隙间滑进了他的大腿根。 

Galo连忙低头去看，只见Lio哥哥的大鸡鸡从他自己的小鸡鸡下面的腿缝中钻出个头来。 

Galo那被鸡巴撑开的臀瓣贴着Lio的根部，柔软到不可思议的触感让Lio的大脑一阵眩晕，他倒吸了口气，把脸贴在Galo头顶，轻声告诉他： 

“就像Galo难受的时候想要抱抱一样，Lio哥哥难受的时候就想这样做，Galo能明白吗？” 

小Galo眼睛一亮，豁然开朗，马上又被担忧代替。 

“...对不起，Galo不知道Lio哥哥在难受...Galo愿意帮忙！” 

Galo试图扭头去看Lio哥哥，可是他被抱得很紧，看不到Lio哥哥的脸。 

一只纤长的手伸进了Galo的衣服下摆，Lio按住他的腹部，动着胯缓慢地抽插起他的腿缝来，Galo皮肤的触感令他头皮发麻。他踢掉自己的裤子，用腿把Galo的腿向后揽，让Galo的屁股贴得更紧。聪明的Galo似乎看出了Lio哥哥的需要，扭了下腰主动把屁股往后面凑。 

小Galo觉得把自己光着的屁股跟Lio哥哥的鸡鸡贴在一起有点羞羞，但私心里又觉得这个动作很亲密，就像Lio哥哥给他的拥抱一样。这是个不一样的拥抱。 

[ 他太乖巧了，这就是问题所在。] 

看着这个孩子的屁股像欠肏一样地凑上来，Lio一簇火苗直冲上脑，再也忍受不了地用力顶撞了一下。 

“啊！” 

Galo毫无防备，差点被顶下沙发，Lio赶紧把人搂过来，双手转而抓紧了Galo的胯部开始蓄力抽插，细腻的皮肤摩擦着敏感的性器，Lio爽得咬牙切齿，根本停不下来。Galo背对着，看不到Lio的动作，每次被插进腿缝时都会不自觉地啊一声。从Lio的角度看去，自己的鸡巴一次次整根没入了Galo的屁股，肉体撞击的声音跟性交无异。 

[ 就像他真的在被我干一样。] 

Galo的肉缝间又湿又热，大腿蹭满了润滑液，被Lio肏得一下下打滑，小小的身子在沙发上晃来晃去。 

“Galo，把腿闭好。” 

Galo闻言，答应着点点头，把两条腿绷地笔直，又扭着腰把翘得更高的屁股给Lio哥哥送过去，噗嗤噗嗤地水声很快从他的腿间传出，Galo努力保持着平衡，让自己晃得没那么厉害。 

“Lio哥哥，你好点了吗？” 

Galo一边被抽插着腿缝，一边吃力地扭头去看，却只看到Lio哥哥喘息的嘴唇。 

“Galo...Galo...” 

Lio哥哥看起来真的好难受，Galo担心地想，但是除了僵着身子保持姿势让Lio哥哥插，他不知道还能做什么。 

“Lio哥哥...” 

Galo实在不该这么看着他，Lio心脏都快跳停了，那双天真的蓝眼睛俨然成了催情毒药，Galo正在被他性侵，Galo什么都不知道。 

他才八岁—— 

大量精液抵着Galo滑腻的大腿爆射出来，又小股小股地持续了一会儿，混进腿间被打磨得发白的黏液里，Lio射得忘乎所以，床上一向沉默的男人竟忍不住低喘出声。 

[人生中从来没有这么爽过。] 

该死，这只不过是Galo的腿缝而已。 

[那孩子太特别了，就像个恶魔一样。] 

Galo当然不知道发生了什么，只看到浊液从自己腿缝间缓缓溢出来，颜色像过期的原味酸奶。 

Lio在起身之前揽过Galo的小脸亲了一口，拿了儿童用的湿巾回来，把Galo腿间多余的黏液擦干净。 

Galo躺在沙发上，配合地张开腿，问： 

“Lio哥哥，Galo帮上忙了吗？” 

“Galo帮大忙了，谢谢Galo”，Lio把吸满精液的湿巾用干纸巾包好，扔在地上，又用干纸巾擦去沙发上的湿润。他明知故问地开口道：“Galo还能继续吗？” 

Galo一脸灿烂：“嗯！” 

[ 他总是露出那种天真的笑容，你肯定见过，我只想把精液射在他脸上。] 

Lio：“Galo，转身趴下。” 

急于帮忙的小男孩马上就趴好了，肚皮贴在沙发上。Lio不禁笑了，补充到：“——是像扮演小狗那样趴。” 

Galo应答一声，立刻支起身，还真有点像一条训练有素的小狗。但由于没穿裤子有点羞羞，他跪趴好后又把膝盖并拢，背部微微弓着，两个臀瓣夹着。 

“...像这样吗？” 

“嗯”，Lio抚上Galo浅蜜色的肌肤，从臀肉到腰部，光是触摸就足以让他欲火中烧。他射过就知道自己很快会重新勃起，但他此时已经硬得发痛。Lio把Galo的校服撩到了半背。 

“Galo，把屁股翘起来。” 

Galo的动作迟疑了。那样做的话...便便的地方不就全露出来了吗...... 

“Galo，怎么了吗？”Lio柔声道。 

蓝发彭松的小脑袋摇了摇。Galo说，没什么，然后果断沉下腰，把屁股翘高。 

Lio看到Galo两个粘黏的臀瓣一下子展开，小小的屁眼冒着热气完全暴露了出来，一缩一缩的...Galo在紧张吗？ 

“呜...Lio哥哥！” 

Lio的手指想也没想就摸到了Galo穴口浅色的皱褶，指腹轻轻拨弄，好软......Lio以为Kray也这么干过，但他现在否认了这个想法，因为如果再不把手拿开，就算是他自己也会忍不住要狠狠戳进去，把那个小洞撑开，最后用性器将Galo彻底占有。Lio不怀疑Kray还没有做到那一步。 

还不是时候。 

Lio双手抓住Galo柔软的大腿，再次把鸡巴插进了还留有少量湿滑的腿缝中。 

Galo自觉地夹紧了膝盖，却很快就被顶弄得趴不稳，上半身完全趴了下去，被肏得在沙发上来来回回地磨蹭。这个姿势让Lio看得很清楚，八岁男孩娇小的身躯，时不时跳动着的密粉色屁眼，以及试图抓紧沙发的那双小小的手。Galo老是支起身想转头来看看Lio，又总被顶弄得直不起腰来。 

“Lio哥哥...Lio哥哥，你还难受吗？” 

不合常理的快感排山倒海，Lio血脉膨胀，心脏狂跳，他当然还难受，在真正与Galo交合的那一刻到来之前，他会一直难受下去。 

忍耐从来都不是消灭欲望的良方，它只能酿成无限挤压之后的爆发。Kray第一回就在Galo腿间射了三次，Lio比Kray更放肆，他把Galo的大腿翻来覆去地肏，射了足足五次，口中喃喃着Galo的名字，爽得不知今夕何夕，直到门铃响了他在惊觉已经这个点了。Galo光着屁股趴在高高的沙发靠背上，两只穿着白棉袜的小脚丫挤在一起陷进沙发里，膝盖绷得笔直，腿上全是粘稠。 

Lio整理好自己，又用儿童湿巾替Galo擦干净，用纸巾把他皮肤上残留的水分吸干。他抱Galo在怀里，不慌不忙地替他穿好裤子，又让他站好，用手简单理了一下Galo皱巴巴的校服。门铃响了三轮，Kray的声音才传来—— 

“Lio君，请问你在家吗？” 

“是旦那！” 

Galo说着就要去背好书包跑走，Lio却先把书包拎在了手里，蹲下来跟Galo说： 

“Galo，今天你帮助了Lio哥哥的事，要保密哦。” 

“但是——” 但是Galo做了好事，为什么不能说呢。 

“因为Lio哥哥想要拥有一个秘密，可以吗？” 

“告诉旦那也不行吗？” 

“不行。” 

“...好，Galo知道了！” 

“谢谢Galo。” 

Lio在开门之前，额外给了Galo两个吻。Galo眼里不出意外地闪起幸福的星星，Lio知道自己的秘密安全了。 

带着纵欲后特有的那种令人头晕的愉悦，Lio回到客厅安静地清理起现场，刚才的一幕幕还在脑子里噼里啪啦地过电。 

把纸巾全收进垃圾桶后，Lio才开始生气，气自己一直以来的回避和忍耐毫无意义——Galo依然幸福快乐，依然笑得天真烂漫，他没受到任何实质性的伤害，他只知道自己帮了个忙。有足够的润滑，他腿间的嫩肉连一丝磨痕都不会有。这种事，Kray Foresight每天晚上都在做，做了好几个月，而他只做了一次。 

这是第一次，但这当然不会是最后一次。 

Lio这才惊觉，曾经把自己压得喘不过气，令自己辗转难眠的负罪感，全部不见了。 

一丝一毫都没有了。就像从未存在过一样。 

这令Lio有些不安，但他确实没有一丁点的后悔，有后悔也是后悔没有早点让Galo脱下裤子。Lio除了爽还是爽，如果今天重来，他还会做同样的选择。Galo才八岁，但Lio已经知道明天会发生什么了。Lio思来想去，最后好不容易从自己污泥一样的内心里挖出了一丝宝贵的罪恶感——Galo今天的时间都被他占用了，Galo还没有做功课。 

….. 

第二天，Lio神清气爽地起了个大早，出门，正好碰见Kray也开车出来，在跟门口的Galo挥手道别。 

Kray时间有限，Galo一直都是一个人背着书包在门口等校车，Lio今天时间还早，于是提出要不要让他送Galo去学校。Kray倒是干脆，直接问Galo要不要Lio哥哥送。 

Galo高兴得跳起来，Lio示意Galo打开车门坐上来。 

Lio没想到Galo的小学那么近，十分钟的车程，路上还不怎么堵车。车停稳之后，Galo自己开门下来，蹦跶到Lio车窗前跟Lio说谢谢，一双明亮的蓝眼睛弯弯如新月。 

Lio调转车头，开走之前想远远看一眼Galo进学校的身影，可Galo攥着书包带站在校门口没进去。 

Lio细看才知道Galo在盯着什么。一对父女。小女孩穿着同样的校服，看上去是她父亲的男人蹲下来跟孩子说话，在她额上落下一吻。 

再懂事的孩子都有一双藏不住心的眼睛，隔了好一段距离也不妨碍Lio看清楚了Galo的表情，很羡慕，很无奈。 

Lio突然想起昨天Galo跟他说的话，心脏顿时被狠狠揪了一下，尖锐的疼痛马上泛出来。作为一个自私冷漠的成年人，这种感觉还真是久违到令人一时应对不来。 

Lio握紧方向盘看向前方，一脚油门踩下去。真正意识到自身的愚蠢的那个瞬间可以击垮任何一个成年人，但这愚蠢又令Lio发笑。Galo昨天问，问可不可以爱他——八岁的孩子怎么可能知道什么是爱，又怎么会贪婪到来讨要他的爱。 

Galo跟他讨要的，不过是三个音节，一句空话。 

那是一句在千千万万大人嘴里已经被说烂了的，甚至有时已经变成了一种形式，一种敷衍，一种习惯的话。Lio看那位父亲的嘴型就知道他在对孩子说什么。 

我爱你。 

宝贝，我爱你。


	3. Chapter 3

普罗米普利斯气候温暖湿润，一旦入夏，气温直往上窜。 

Galo已经换上了校服的夏装，海军领的白色短袖和深色短裤，到膝盖的位置。Lio可以想象Galo在学校里一定属于活蹦乱跳的那一型，每次放了学过来的时候，Galo看上去总是汗津津的，耳边蓝色的碎发湿哒哒地贴在脸上。Galo放下书包，Lio手伸进Galo的背心，果然摸了一手的汗。Lio怀疑Galo没有用手绢的习惯，但Galo的裤兜其实里一直揣着Kray送给他的那条绣着他名字的麻纱手绢，他只是舍不得用。 

Lio不是什么伤春感秋之人，季节于他而言不过是气温的变化，Galo身上混着奶香的汗味和那双倒映着艳阳的眼睛便足以构成Lio的一整个夏天。他为Galo准备了一块有小熊图案的毛巾，给Galo里里外外擦了汗再亲他抱他。 

像Galo这样独立的孩子当然要自己来，但Lio总觉得孩子笨手笨脚的，每次都要再帮Galo重新擦一遍，后来Galo大概也明白了自己不过是在浪费时间，也就不固执了，乖乖闭上眼睛抬起小脸让Lio哥哥来帮他洗脸，主动撩起上衣配合Lio帮他擦身子。 

当Galo浅蜜色的肌肤再次变得滑溜溜，Lio把人抱到沙发上。洗过脸之后的Galo发根湿漉漉的，Lio把Galo的蓝头发拨弄到脑后，亲了亲他那圆润又光洁的额头。 

“宝贝，我爱你。” 

Lio如是说，换来Galo甜甜的笑容——拥抱，亲吻，甜言蜜语，形式上的爱已经集齐，再无遗漏了，Galo应该再也没有理由望着别的孩子然后露出那种，羡慕又无奈，令Lio心疼的表情了。 

Lio的吻一路往下，眼睛，脸颊，一直到嘴唇。Galo被亲得有点痒痒，却把身子贴得更近了些。 

Lio教会了Galo真正的亲吻。薄唇贴上Galo肉嘟嘟的小嘴，舌头伸进那个小小的，柔软又湿热的口腔，Galo顺从地张开嘴，小巧的软舌笨拙地回应，亮晶晶的津液滑下嘴角。Lio一只手托着Galo的后脑勺，变换着角度加深这个吻，每到这时Galo总会不自觉地屏住呼吸，Lio不得不放开他，等他缓一缓再继续。 

不同于以前，Galo在Lio哥哥家的时间变得非常有规律。洗了脸擦了汗，在沙发上亲亲抱抱，然后就是做功课。如果有需要的话Lio会亲自辅导Galo一下，不过通常都不需要，这时Lio会去厨房端点小点心或者切好的水果出来，夏日炎炎，空调开得太冷又容易感冒，Lio没有准备冰棒，却准备了包裹着巧克力外壳的小方砖一样的雪糕，或者有冰激凌夹心的日式小团子，让Galo用小叉子叉着吃。 

这个好吃，那个也好吃，Galo总是很喜欢Lio哥哥为他准备的零食。看着Galo一口含住小团子，腮帮子鼓鼓的样子，Lio总是不由地露出微笑。抛开那些见不得人的欲望，Galo开心的样子是真的令Lio喜欢。单纯的喜欢。 

Galo是个富有感染力的孩子，他开心的时候好像周围的人也会跟着开心，这样的孩子一旦获得幸福，他周围的人一定也会获得幸福的。Lio这么想着，按照惯例把粗壮的阴茎挤进Galo腿间。 

Lio和他的那些性伴侣们断了本就不怎么牢靠的联系，他已经不需要自欺欺人了，他除了眼前这个八岁的孩子之外谁都不想要，就跟可恶的Kray Foresight一样。 

Galo知道要跟Lio哥哥做哪些有点羞羞的，又很亲密的事，总会抓紧时间写完功课，然后自己脱掉裤子，用屁股去贴Lio哥哥硬硬的鸡鸡，然后自觉地把腿并拢让Lio哥哥插。Galo周一到周五每天都会过来，比起刚开始那几次，Lio现在收敛了许多，他只允许自己射两次，好腾出些时间再好好抱抱Galo。 

小小的，温热的身体倚靠在Lio怀里，Galo全程紧绷着的双腿也放松下来，他似乎很喜欢Lio叫他“宝贝”，他笑得那么幸福，仿佛再也没有什么能让他难过。他舒服地蹭着Lio的胸口，一遍遍地喊着，Lio哥哥，Lio哥哥。他把手放在Lio的手心，眨巴着那双明亮的蓝眼睛，说着一些幼稚话，问，会不会有一天，Galo的手长得比Lio哥哥的手还大呢。 

射精过后男人通常最为麻木，但Lio却能感觉到Galo的温度，穿过单薄的衣物和皮肤，奔向他的心脏，像是一小簇火焰，给他暖意，又将他灼伤，这是种陌生的感觉，但并不令Lio讨厌。 

大人之间的诉求多是试探的，迂回的，偏爱难免廉价，真心终究无趣；而孩子对大人的依恋却又过于直白，不带修饰，他们不怕信任错付，不怕心意虚掷，只需要一个笑容，一句话，他们就可以毫无防备，毫不怀疑地把自己送进对方的怀里。 

孩子是世界的珍宝，是所有绝望中的希望，他们那么小，那么脆弱，他们承受不了，也不该承受一点点的恶意，更不用说任何形式的伤害了。每一个孩子都应该被爱和善意包围，然后长成一个好人，而不是提前见识成人世界的恶与罪孽，还没长大就已经扭曲。 

Galo跟所有孩子一样理应被爱着，可Lio只是无数个糟糕的成年人中的其中一个，有模有样又糊里糊涂地就随随便便长成了一个不好不坏的大人，不算扭曲，也从没爱过谁。 

紫粉色的瞳孔黯淡下来，Lio的眼睛漂亮得像没有心的人偶。骨节分明的修长手指握住手心里那只肉乎乎的小手，Lio亲了亲Galo的手背。 

Lio知道，只要他愿意，他可以对Galo做任何事。 

任何事。 

——真是可怕的，令人狂喜的自由啊。 

…… 

当普罗米普利斯的太阳变得毒辣时，孩子们扳着手指头数来了暑假。Galo倒是没那么兴奋，他喜欢上学，也不介意假期，就算他的同学们都住得太远，他也总能换着花样地自己给自己找事做。 

忙碌的Kray Foresight喜欢干净简约的环境，他的家里一件多余的家具都没有，后院里更是连块草皮都没留，铺满了光滑的石砖，聊胜于无地放了两盆高大的植物，不需要任何关照也不会长歪不会死掉的那种。再是会找乐子的孩子也在这样的院子里找不到过多的乐趣，Galo大多数时间都待在室内，厚重的窗帘遮住巨大的落地窗，只剩一条缝透出强光，电视放着暑期档的儿童节目，空调的凉风阵阵地吹。Kray说Galo还太小，至少要等到十岁才能一个人去外面玩耍，Galo点头说好。Kray知道他的Galo是个乖孩子，虽然一直都有家里的钥匙，但没有他的允许绝不会偷偷溜出去。 

看书，画画，做手工，在后院颠球，贴着墙壁试图倒立，或者以各种姿势上楼梯再下来，当Galo把所有正常或者愚蠢的事统统做完之后，他就趴在巨大的皮质沙发上一动不动，等到沙发被他趴热了，他就把自己翻个面，躺到旁边凉快的地方去，躺热了又趴回来，反反复复，有时候他会这样睡着，然后被终于回家的Kray捡起来。Kray心情不错时会在晚上带Galo出去散个步，去附近的小公园让Galo可以荡个秋千什么的。 

Lio总是比Kray早回家好几个小时，去Lio哥哥家里不算乱跑，Galo的这个假期比以往的都要丰富。Kray到家后会亲自来Lio家把Galo接回去，总会问LioGalo没有没给他添麻烦，却从来不问两人都做了些什么，好像一点也不关心，又好像他其实什么都已经知道。 

趁着Galo放假，Lio也为自己安排了假期，准备开车带Galo出门玩几天，Galo高兴坏了，问Lio这是不是大家说的“露营”。Lio其实也没有具体的计划，于是就决定露营了，问Galo想去山上还是海边。Galo很认真的想了想，问，有没有海边的山上。Lio笑着揉了揉Galo的脑袋，说我们还有很多很多次机会可以露营，这次可以先选一个，说完才想到确实有那么个地方，有山有海，离这里大概半天的车程，就在普罗米普利斯的西海岸线上，据说这个季节还能看到蓝色的萤火虫。 

一个成年男人消耗自己的假期来带邻居家的小孩出去露营什么的也太可疑了，但Kray不以为然，他听罢非常高兴，说，太好了，又说自己一直没有时间带Galo出去好好玩，Lio君太贴心了，Galo真是个幸福的孩子啊，那就麻烦Lio君了。 

当天，Lio一大早准时去按邻居的门铃，高大的金发男人头发翘着开了门，因为眼睛一直眯着所以也看不出他睡没睡醒，但Galo非常有精神，拿着小草帽背着小挎包蹬蹬地跑出来。Kray穿着睡衣踩着脱鞋把他的养子送上了Lio的车，右手提了个塑料袋，右肩上挎着Galo的旅行包，问Lio要放后座还是后备箱。Lio看到他的左臂处空荡荡的，衣袖打了个结，才想起这个男人当初为了救下Galo失去了一条货真价实的手臂——Kray一直戴着义肢出现在人前，又从不抱怨，以至于大家都快忘了。 

Kray把手上的塑料袋递给Lio，是矿泉水，饮料，和一些零食，说是昨晚跟Galo一起去便利店买的——倒是省了Lio本来打算路上再买的时间。Galo是个令人省心的孩子，Kray不需要过多地嘱咐什么，只跟Lio说旅行包侧面的口袋里放了几张购物卡，加油站也可以用。 

一路上晴空万里，车里冷气很足，Galo兴奋得不得了，坐在后座，一会儿贴着Lio的座位在他旁边说个不停，一会儿又趴在紧闭的窗上到处望，还叫Lio哥哥快看这个快看那个，殊不知他的Lio哥哥开车只能看路，没过多久，他又自顾自地说有点饿了，拿出自己挎包里的草莓味奶油涂层小饼干，自己吃一块，喂Lio哥哥吃一块，手指老是被Lio哥哥咬到。Lio当然是故意的，他才不喜欢那么甜的饼干呢。 

目的地是个依山傍海的小镇，比想象中的远，沿海公路到了后半截变得无比蜿蜒，拐来拐去全是陡坡和急弯，Galo只好乖乖钻进安全带里把自己贴在座位上，把小饼干封好装回包里。 

真正到达的时候已经下午了，Lio直接把车停到阳光暴晒的街边，一开车门，热气和海风扑面而来，强光让他睁不开眼，空气里海水的咸味让假期有了实感。他带上墨镜，把已经戴好帽子的Galo从车里抱下来，饼干毕竟不是正餐，大人小孩都饿得肚子直叫，海滩就在眼前，可他们心照不宣地先盯上了街角的披萨店。 

这个点的披萨店没什么人，坐在敞亮的木窗户旁边的桌上，Galo两手并用吃得脸都花了，水都顾不上喝一口，Lio要好一些，一言不发地一口披萨一口饮料往下吞，大号的玛格丽特转眼就没了一半，Lio这才终于忍不住拿纸巾帮Galo把脸上的酱汁擦了，让Galo喝点水。 

Galo抓起水杯咕噜噜地喝光了一整杯水，这才缓过来了，望着Lio，咯咯地笑出声。问他笑什么，他只说跟Lio哥哥出来玩，好开心。 

估计是水喝多了，两人从披萨店出来的时候都有点撑，去车里打开后备箱换了沙滩鞋。两人都穿着宽松的短袖和短裤，海边风大，Galo把自己草帽上的带子系紧了些。Lio以为Galo终于可以跑走撒欢了，一只小肉手却拉住了他。 

“Lio哥哥，防晒霜。” 

Lio一愣。他果然是没带过孩子的人，那么毒辣的太阳竟然也没让他想到要给Galo做保护措施。谁知Galo从自己小挎包里面翻出一只包装上印着小黄鸭的儿童防晒霜，往自己手上挤了一些，然后递给了Lio。 

Galo把防晒霜搓在两只手上，像模像样地给自己涂上，从头到脚，虽然脸上并没有涂匀。Lio蹲下，让Galo闭上眼，帮他涂好。完了之后Galo睁开眼睛，望着他。 

“Lio哥哥不涂吗？” 

Lio有些犹豫，按理说他应该要涂，也算是给孩子示范好习惯，可是大人在照顾孩子的时候就是这样，在自己的事情上反而懒惰了起来。然而这个小小的懒惰竟然被孩子给看出来了，Galo问： 

“Lio哥哥，要Galo帮你涂防晒霜吗？” 

Lio无奈一笑，“那就拜托Galo了。” 

于是Galo真的开始帮Lio涂起防晒霜，一边涂一遍说，Lio哥哥很漂亮，不能晒伤。他脸上那个认真的小表情让Lio不由地笑出声。Lio撩起自己的头发，让那两只小手有地方施展，防晒霜的气味混着Galo身上的奶香味在Lio脸上游走，到脖子，到胸口…Lio还是觉得不偷这个懒了，自己两三下把剩余的部位涂好，带着Galo往海边冲。 

这个海滩在当地很受欢迎，正值暑假，镇上的大人们丝毫不介意家里的小捣蛋鬼跟邻家的孩子结伴去海边消耗他们过剩的精力，他们嬉笑着从Lio面前跑过，就跟Galo一样活泼，但Lio没兴趣多看他们一眼。 

人对自己的宽容是超乎想象的，世界上没有任何一个恋童癖会为自己的变态而抱头痛哭。Lio几乎要承认自己恋童了，却又发现这不是事实——他眼里只有Galo。他心中所想，好的或者坏的，对象都只有Galo一人。大人也好孩子也罢，他不想肏Galo之外的任何人。 

像极了所谓的爱情。 

Lio被自己的这个想法逗笑了。他不确定什么是爱情，但他知道，这种东西不是他可以用来把儿童性侵犯合理化的借口。他宁愿坦然地当个恶人，不然他连Kray Foresight都不如。 

没人知道他有多想要Galo快乐，如果连Galo这样的孩子都不值得获得幸福，那世上便没人值得，与此同时，他又疯狂地想肏进Galo幼小的身体里，迫不及待地想将他据为己有，不管这有多冲突，它们全都是真实的。他对Galo好也从来都不是为了弥补罪恶，他压根没有罪恶感，他不管为Galo做了什么都仅仅是出于喜爱，就像他不管对Galo做了什么都仅仅是出于欲望。 

“Lio哥哥——！” 

Galo的声音把Lio思绪拉回来，Lio循声，望见海水里的蓝天白云泛着粼粼波光，海鸟掠过水面飞向海天相交的远方。Galo正站在浅滩里冲他挥手，海风一下子掀开了他的小草帽，艳阳照亮他的蓝发和笑颜。 

…… 

虽然不会游泳，Galo依然玩得很尽兴，跟Lio哥哥玩水，全身的衣服都湿透了，去沙滩上跑两圈又被烈日烤干了。Galo跑到海湾尽头，手脚并用翻过的一群群矮礁石，说是要到那边的沙滩上去捡贝壳。Lio提着孩子的沙滩鞋跟在后面，一边注意着脚下一边不停地去看那个活蹦乱跳的小小身影，他担心礁石划伤Galo的小脚，又担心Galo跑太快摔倒。然而他还是开心地笑出了声，他终于从Galo这里看到了八岁小男孩该有的顽皮样了。然后Galo果然摔了，Lio正心中一紧，却见孩子马上又哈哈笑着爬起来跑走了。 

Galo捡来好多贝壳，用衣服下摆兜着，Lio见他快兜不住了，才跟他一起到水里把脚丫上的细沙淘掉，领着他去街上的纪念品店给他买了个小篮子，顺便买了两个蛋筒冰激凌。Galo提着小篮子跟Lio一起回海滩找了个木长凳坐下，把贝壳一个一个地给Lio看，Lio指指他手上的冰激凌，提醒Galo再不舔舔就要化了。 

日光已经倾斜，Lio抬起自己的墨镜，果然已经可以适应光线了，他看着Galo满足的笑脸，想着还是不戴墨镜的好，看得更真切。傍晚的海风总要温柔些，轻轻抚动着被镀上一层暖色的蓝发，Galo的脸蛋被晒得红红的，他小口小口地舔着冰激凌，开心地晃着腿，脚丫触不到地面。有海鸥向他们围了过来，一会儿才意识到它们什么都得不到，又径自散了。 

Lio伸手拂掉Galo膝盖上的细沙，跟他说，他们要在天黑之前赶到今晚的住处，吃完冰激凌就要走了。Galo点头说好，又露出个大大的笑容，说今天是Galo最开心的一天。 

Galo这个孩子真的太容易满足了，Lio甚至有些羡慕。今天他也跟开心，就跟Galo一样，可是仅仅是开心无法满足他——不彻底的占有Galo，他永远无法真正地满足。 

小镇的公路直通山上，黑色的小轿车开进了被夕阳染红的山峦里，傍晚的山间清风阵阵，车程只有二十分钟，Lio放弃了开冷气，降下所有车窗，在一阵阵的鸟叫声中驶入一条弯弯的小道，最后停在了森林里的一栋白色的维多利亚式小屋前面。盛夏的森林最是枝繁叶茂，连自由生长的灌木和绿草都开出小花来。 

Galo从车窗里探出小脑袋，“咦，露营不睡在帐篷里吗？” 

Lio神秘一笑，只说晚上要带Galo去看小精灵住的地方，但是要很晚才看得到，所以要先洗澡吃晚饭。 

Galo兴奋地点点头，坐在窗前的小圆桌上跟Lio一起吃了点从镇上打包的海鲜沙拉，吃完了问Lio，今天不做那个吗，Lio随口反问了一句，哪个，才意识到Galo在说什么，于是笑着告诉Galo，今天要做点别的，不过要先洗个泡泡浴。 

Galo很开心，因为旦那已经很久都没跟他一起泡泡浴了。两人脱光衣服进了浴室，快速地洗了头发和身上，Lio一边放水一边让Galo试温度，Galo知道Lio哥哥不介意跟他亲密，爬进浴缸就直往人怀里钻。Lio一只手抱着Galo让他跨坐在自己腿上，一只手按下浴缸的水压开关，看着白色的泡泡升起。这个姿势很适合接吻，在Lio正打算这样做的时候Galo却率先亲了上来，伸出小舌舔Lio的薄唇。 

Lio托着那只头发湿漉漉的小脑袋热烈地回吻他，Galo主动是好事，但是Lio认为事后有必要跟Galo确认一下这种事不能跟别人做。Galo一边亲，一边挪动着坐得更进了些，Lio勃起的性器抵在Galo的肚皮上。 

浴室的热气把Galo的脸蛋蒸得红红的，Lio的手顺着Galo被泡得更光滑的背脊摸下去，握住他柔嫩的臀瓣揉捏起来。Galo感觉到Lio哥哥在摸自己下面的小洞，手指一下下地在洞口按压打转。当Lio把指尖挤进去的时候，Galo差点咬到Lio的舌头。 

“Lio哥哥！” Galo惊呼，从舌吻中抽离开来。 

“嗯？”Lio柔声道：“Galo害羞啦。” 

他当然害羞了！屁股洞是脏的，Lio哥哥还摸，还用手指插进去了…但是，做羞羞的事，不就是亲密的证明吗。 

Galo还是很迟疑，又问： “…不脏吗？” 

Lio亲了亲Galo的额头，“当然不，Galo是最干净的。” 

Galo红着脸，抱紧了Lio的脖子，默默地把屁股翘起来了点。Lio在心里惊叹着Galo的乖巧，把手指一点一点没入那个幽闭的蜜穴，缓慢地开拓着。他知道现在他们必须从浴缸里出来，第二根手指没有润滑不可能进得来，可Galo在他耳边的闷哼声让他恨不得马上把鸡巴肏进去。 

卧室的灯光温暖又暧昧，Lio用巨大的白色浴巾把Galo裹着抱出来，放在柔软的床上，Galo顺从地张开腿，啊地一声被两根滑溜溜的手指插进来了。屁股里面被扣弄的感觉又羞耻又奇怪，但聪明的Galo依然注意到了Lio怒胀的阴茎，有些害怕地问道： 

“…Lio哥哥，今天是不是要把鸡鸡插进Galo的小洞里？” 

Lio微笑：“是哦。” 

Galo的眼里有恐惧。要知道，眼前的性器比他的小臂还粗。他退缩地说： 

“可是…Lio哥哥的鸡鸡太大了…” 

这是意料之中的情况。Lio认真地看着Galo，坚定地告诉他： 

“没问题的，Galo一定可以做到的。” 

Lio的语气就跟说着“圣诞老人只会给乖孩子礼物”的大人一样，然后Galo就会像相信圣诞老人真的存在一样相信自己的小洞能够容下Lio的阴茎。 

果然，Galo点了头。 

纤细的手指立刻开始扩张，润滑液很快就空了一瓶，流得到处都是。Galo绷着小脸忍耐着，第三根手指进去了，他已经很不舒服了。 

“……Lio哥哥，我们不做这个了好不好？我们做以前那个…” 

Lio：“可是Lio哥哥非常，非常想做这个。” 

——从第一次让Galo脱下裤子那天就开始想，现在已经想得快发疯了。 

Galo被轻易地说服了，咬起牙关试图让自己变得勇敢，又伸着脖子试图去看自己下面的洞是怎样被Lio哥哥插的，怎么会这么痛，但是他看不到。 

Lio几乎灌了Galo一肚子的润滑液，确保它们浸透了Galo穴口和肠道里的每一处皱褶。硕大的龟头滑过臀缝，顶上小穴，Galo紧张得屏住了呼吸。 

还是进不去。 

润滑早就过量了，但八岁孩子的屁眼实在太小，太紧了。Lio只好又把两根纤细有力的手指插回去，把狭小的穴口分开，挺身强行突入—— 

“啊，啊——！” 

Galo的眼睛骤然睁大，扩张和润滑在此刻全都毫无意义。从刚才开始一直努力忍耐着的孩子一下子泪流满面。 

”好痛！Lio哥哥…Galo好痛呜呜…“ 

不过才把顶端肏进去了而已，Lio却爽得咬牙切齿，他抓稳了Galo柔软的胯部，继续挺进，看着那个平坦的小腹鼓出性器的轮廓。 

Galo眼前一黑，剧痛使他全身发抖，冷汗直冒，他难以置信地望向Lio，张着嘴呜了两声，终于再也控制不住地爆哭起来。 

仅仅是哭，并没有挣扎。 

Lio在Galo崩溃的哭声中把怒胀的阴茎全部推进小小的肉穴。他终于，真正地占有了Galo。 

咬开第三瓶聊胜于无的润滑液，Lio一边缓慢抽插一边往交合处倒，Galo痛地直缩，那个狭小的甬道却把Lio也夹痛了，又痛又爽。空瓶子哐当一声被扔在地面打了个滚，Galo在Lio突然加速的顶弄中惨叫出声。 

从初春到盛夏，安静的野兽终于彻底挣开牢笼。 

屋子里充斥着Galo惨烈的哭声，混着哀嚎和尖叫，八岁孩子稚嫩的后穴被粗大的鸡巴肏得啪啪作响。Lio脑子过电，心脏发麻，眼前一片混沌，他仿佛看到了穿着小熊睡衣的Galo，试探着想坐进他怀里，又因为撒娇而道歉；看到了攥着书包带站在学校门口的Galo，眼睁睁地看着别的大人对孩子说我爱你；看到了被自己肏过腿缝后的Galo，光着身子依偎在自己怀里，满是依恋地蹭着自己的胸口；看到了几个小时之前的Galo，站在海风里，对他笑，一双明亮的蓝眼睛得不能更灿烂….. 

Lio没想到自己竟失控到直接射进了Galo里面。不过他终于暂时地缓过来了，眼眶发红，浅发凌乱，射精过后脑子终于捡起一点理智。 

Galo是天使一样的孩子…已经被他亲手拧断了翅膀。他仿佛已经看到了一片血红，像荆棘一样从床上蔓延，Galo躺在中间，支离破碎。 

“… Lio哥哥” 

听到Galo叫他，Lio眨了下眼睛，才看清眼前的真实。 

没有血，Galo也没有破碎…那个孩子正张着大腿，屁股里插着阴茎，流着眼泪把双臂伸向他，一开口全是哭腔，稚嫩的声音颤抖得话都快说不清楚。 

“抱抱，Lio哥哥…抱抱我…” 

Lio心脏一沉，赶快抱起Galo。小小的身子被紧紧搂进浅发男人的怀里，这个姿势却让阴茎插得更深，Galo的哭声一下变了调。 

Lio稍稍放缓了节奏，继续抽插起来。Galo被欺负得身上一点力气都没有，坐在巨大的性器上，被动地颠来倒去，涕泪交加，像团烂泥。 

Lio托着他肏了一会儿，又把他放下了去，再没换过姿势。他在Galo起起伏伏的哭嚎声中没完没了地律动着，纤细的影子被夜灯放大，仿佛一只茹毛饮血的兽，正在享用着它身下的羔羊，直至最后一根骨头。 

做到后面，Galo嚎累了，嗓子也哑了，痛却没少半分，他啜泣着，断断续续地问Lio，Galo的小洞是不是流血了，坏了。 

Lio：“没有，Galo的小洞很健康。” 

虽然里面的肉一下下地被他的鸡巴肏得翻出来。 

Galo的大腿又是一阵痉挛，他呜呜地出声问他的Lio哥哥，还有多久。 

Lio不知道，没把握。只说： 

“会结束的。” 

话虽如此，性器却依旧像刀子一样捅进孩子的身体里，一下接着一下，仿佛一场没有尽头的酷刑。 

最后，Galo哭不出声了，也不说话了，呆滞地流着眼泪，张着腿任插。一身的冷汗干了之后，小小的手脚都开始发凉僵硬，唯独尻穴依然又热又软，仿佛天生就合该挨肏。那里被肆意使用了许久，依然绞得鸡巴发痛。 

Galo一定也很痛，Lio知道，Galo只会比他更痛，成百上千倍。他早就应该停止伤害，不要再侵犯这个孩子，然而他的快感就像Galo的眼泪一样，怎么都停不下来，层层叠叠地在这张床上堆积。Lio直视着Galo难过的眼睛，直视着Galo年仅八岁的身体，他不可能不心痛，但这心痛只会化作疯长的欲火，让他更贪婪，更急迫地要从这个一无所有的孩子身上索取些什么。 

幼小的身子在这个美丽又可怕的成年男人身下无助地颤抖。Lio像个机器一样，肏进去，抽出来，狼狈不堪，面目模糊，跟任何一个穷凶极恶的强奸犯无异，然而他还做梦一样地等待着，期待着，盼望着会有那么些未死的良知或者仅存的罪恶感从哪里窜出来，把他击中，让他痛悔……他当然什么都没等到，什么都没有。 

从头到尾，只有快感。令人毛骨悚然的快感。 

——强烈到足以巅峰Lio的认知，让他迄今为止的人生中的所有性爱一下子变得毫无意义，让他在别处获得的所有快乐一瞬间变成灰白色。将Galo彻底占有的满足和愉悦简直无可比拟，如果明天就是世界末日，那他今晚就可以没有遗憾地去死，如果明天不是世界末日，他则会一直这样愉悦下去，然后心安理得地下地狱。 

没错，他跟Kray Foresight一样，都是要下地狱的。 

“Galo…Galo……” 

Lio口中念着男孩的名字，仿佛那是什么能让人获得幸福的咒语。


	4. Chapter 4

Lio不记得自己射了多少次，但几乎都射在了Galo里面。他把Galo抱进浴室，清理了好久才算告一段落，期间Galo不停地发着抖，怎么安抚也停不下来，身子冷得可怕。 

Lio重新把浴缸里放满水，把已经流泪到麻木的孩子抱进温热的水里。那双小手怎么都暖和不起来，Lio把Galo圈在身前，握住Galo的手揉搓，试图让它们重拾温度。 

Galo不说话，Lio也没说话。他开始亲吻Galo，手心，手背，手腕，肩膀，耳朵，额角，脸蛋。被Lio来来回回亲了好一会儿，Galo才再次哭出声音来，小声地抽噎，很久都没缓过来。 

浴缸里的水咕噜噜地开始自动加热，Lio就这么抱着他，轻轻摩挲着他的手臂和肩膀，过了许久才想起来今天的甜点还在冰箱里，于是问Galo要吃小团子还是布丁，Galo没有回答，久到Lio都要认为Galo不想跟他说话了，才听到Galo闷声道，要吃布丁。 

山里白天越热，晚上就越冷，虽是盛夏，Lio还是帮Galo把头发吹干了，替他穿好睡衣。Galo从床下下来，像往常一样跑走，迈开腿才跑了两步就停下来了，默默地又把腿并拢。Lio看在眼里，又把他抱回床上，扒下他的睡裤，替他擦药。 

凉凉的凝胶均匀地涂在高高肿起穴口，Lio当然没告诉Galo这是药，只说涂了这个就没那么难受了。Lio也没再把Galo放下来了，他单手抱起Galo，打开冰箱，拿了透明塑料小碗装着的布丁，坐到沙发上，看Galo缩进沙发的角落，一手捧着小碗一手握着小勺子，一口一口地挖着吃。 

Lio在Galo快吃完的时候进卧室穿好了衣服，拿了沙发上的小毯子，往Galo身上一裹，把人横抱起来。 

“Lio哥哥，我们要出门吗？” 

“说好的，要带Galo去看精灵住的地方啊。” 

Galo这才想起来还有这回事，于是抱住Lio的脖子。 

夜风吹得树叶沙沙作响，也吹走了遮住月亮的那朵云，银白色的月光倾泻而下，黑暗中的林间小道顿时开阔起来。这里人迹罕至，鸟儿也睡了，各种虫鸣的声音倒是热闹得很，此起彼伏，又混成一片，初听起来有些吵，但很快就习惯了，就当它是大自然的乐章好了。 

Lio来之前查了些资料，应该没有走错路，沿着这条小道，在岔路口下坡，说是要走二十分钟，但是抱着沉甸甸的小男孩，Lio走得比平常要慢些。Galo也不着急，依靠在Lio身上，时不时地用脸去蹭Lio的肩窝，又开始说幼稚话，问Lio哥哥，除了精灵，这座山里有书上说的那些小动物吗。Lio问什么小动物，Galo说，小松鼠和小浣熊。Lio想了想，觉得应该是有的，于是表示明天可以带Galo去找找它们，但不一定能找到。 

下坡路通向一个山崖脚，植被越来越繁茂，除了泥土地面上斑驳的树影，几乎什么都看不见了，Galo把Lio抱紧了些。 

Galo：“这里好黑...” 

Lio：“害怕了吗？” 

Galo的小脑袋摇了摇。 

“有Lio哥哥在，Galo不怕。” 

Lio在黑暗中亲吻了Galo的额头，这才看见路旁树影下的蓝色光芒。 

“Galo，快看。” 

Galo不知道Lio哥哥让他看哪里，伸着小脑袋左右望了望，才看到那一点活泼的蓝光。 

“是萤火虫哦”，Lio庆幸自己找到了：“蓝色的萤火虫。” 

Galo明显激动起来，又问：“它要去哪里？” 

“可能它跟我们要去的是同一个地方。” 

Lio跟着在黑暗中跳动的那点荧光走，Galo的眼睛睁得圆圆地打探着四方，他发现了更多的萤火虫，在灌木和矮枝间亮起一圈蓝色的光晕，两只，三只，五只，十只...然后Galo就数不过来了，Lio嘘一声，让Galo要悄悄的数，不然会把它们吓跑。 

小路已经走到了头，山崖下的两人行至一片星星点点的蓝光之中。成群的荧光把树林点亮，乍看上去像坠落的星辰，细看又不是，跳动的亮蓝色生机勃勃，远比那些沉默了亿万年的星辰更鲜活灵动。 

不过是一群虫子，Lio感慨地想，它们活不过月亮的一个阴晴圆缺，却能编织出一个仿佛永恒的梦境。 

Galo的眼睛追随者一只特别亮的萤火虫，看它在树干的苔藓上停留，跃动着飞过缠绕的藤蔓，最终降落在树根的一朵蘑菇上。 

“Lio哥哥，这里就是小精灵的家了！” Galo兴奋又小声地说。 

Lio却摇了摇头。 

他把Galo又抱稳了些，踏过干枯的树枝和及膝的野草，沿着山壁转了个弯，才找到了攻略里所说的山洞口。有萤火虫伴随他们而来，却没有要等他们的意思，率先飞了进去。入口处有些狭窄，Lio护住Galo的头部，小心地踩着岩石进去了。 

靠着越来越湿润的石壁走了一小会儿，Lio听到潺潺的流水声，钻过岩石，空间豁然开朗。 

是个溶洞。本该伸手不见五指，洞顶一簇簇汇成一片片的蓝色荧光却把这里点亮，岩壁上的溪流在暗处闪闪发光。这里栖息着成千上万只蓝色萤火虫，有意或无意步入秘境的人类一抬头就能看见近在咫尺的星空，流动的银河。闪烁的亮蓝色光芒像帘幕一样顺着一道道钟乳石垂下，石尖的水珠通透发亮，伴着回音，滴答一声落入镜面一样的水洼里，泛出一圈圈璀璨的涟漪。 

Lio在意的从来不是什么美景或者幻境，他看向了怀里的Galo。 

Galo那张小脸上的表情可爱到令Lio笑出声——又欢喜，又不敢相信，张着小嘴惊呆到说不出话。Lio难得地感到了那种只有小孩子才会有的得意，他凑近了在Galo耳边说： 

“这里——才是小精灵的家！” 

…... 

第二天，Lio趁着Galo还睡着，掰开他的臀缝检查了一下他的后穴，昨晚没清理出来的精液现在全流出来了，粘在内裤上，红肿的小穴倒是消肿了不少。Lio再为他涂了一层药，替他换了内裤，才把人叫醒。他们开车下山去镇上吃了早餐，又买好了便当，说是中午要在山里野餐。Lio能抱着Galo的时候就不会让他走路，Galo搂着他的Lio哥哥，虽然屁股还有点痛，但心里乐呵着呢。 

虽然说好了要去找小动物，但也不能盲目地在林子里窜，万一什么都没有找到就不好玩了。这一带好歹也是在当地知名的观光区，Lio看着路标把车停好。抱起Galo走下林荫中的石阶，这下面步行八百米处有个小瀑布。路上有带孩子的家庭观光完上来了，有个看上去比Galo还小许多的小女孩自己一步一步地爬着石阶，看到这个蓝头发的哥哥那么大了都还被大人抱在怀里，立马拉住她家大人的手表示自己也要抱抱，她家大人不抱，于是她马上就指着Galo让他们看。 

Galo的脸一下子就红了，也不要抱抱了，让Lio哥哥放他下来。 

Lio笑着把Galo放下来，又牵起他的手，配合Galo的节奏，慢慢地走。 

“宝贝，还很痛吗？” Lio轻声问他。 

Galo攥紧Lio纤长的手指，说：“...有一点点。” 

Lio回头望望，已经看不见刚才那个小女孩了，二话不说又把Galo抱起来。Galo脸还是很红，却没有拒绝。 

这个小瀑布比想象中的还小，没什么看头，但出乎意料的，瀑布顺下来的小溪围着的那块草地上，有好多蝴蝶。几个大人孩子在那边抓蝴蝶忙个不停，Galo看了也想抓。 

看到别家的大人拿着捕蝴蝶的网和透明的玻璃瓶，Lio再次意识到自己带孩子真的不太称职，以至于他的Galo只能徒手抓。八岁的Galo难免有些在意，Lio见状马上表示自己会帮忙，并且自己很厉害，没有工具也能抓到。 

事实证明，Galo徒手真的捉不到，本来就有点行动不便，挥着小手扑空了好一会儿，放弃了，坐在草地上看Lio哥哥抓，就当是自己的本事了，因为Lio哥哥抓到后都会给他。山里的蝴蝶跟城里的就是不一样，颜色鲜艳，又大又漂亮，Galo也很少见到。然而，Galo只是捧着它们，看来看去，然后任其飞走，直到Lio为他抓到一只漂亮得不可思议的蓝蝴蝶—— 

别说Galo，Lio也没见过这么漂亮的，一旁的大人小孩也没见过。Galo高兴坏了，在旁边孩子羡慕的目光中小心翼翼地接过来，轻轻捂在手心。 

它通体都是蓝色的，颜色明亮而渐变，像天空和大海，只有一串纯白的花纹像珍珠像浪花一样划过一个美丽的弧度，落在闪闪发光的蓝色翅膀上。实在太漂亮了，Galo看了好久都没舍得松手。 

“我可以拥有它吗？” 

“当然了！” 

Lio抓了那么多只，总算有一只Galo真正想要的了。他跟Galo说，我们可以把它带回车里，做成标本。 

Galo：“一定要做成标本吗？” 

“那样它才不会飞走啊。” Lio温柔道。 

“可是”，Galo为难地说：“如果那样做的话。它不就死掉了吗？” 

Lio的声音更温柔了，他说：“如果不那样做的话，Galo不就不能拥有它了吗。” 

Galo似乎被说通了，他又看向手中的蝴蝶，看了好久，然后郑重地抬起双手，一下子松开了。美丽的蓝蝴蝶颤动着翅膀从他手中飞走，穿过太阳的光斑，飞进树林深处。 

Lio在心里感叹这个孩子的善良，又忍不住想要很实际地告诉他，那么漂亮的蝴蝶，就算Galo放走了它，它也很可能被别人捉住做成标本，被别人拥有。可是蝴蝶已经飞走了，Galo还望着那个方向。 

Lio笑了笑，不就是一只蝴蝶吗，他跟孩子较什么真。他揉揉Galo的脑袋，安慰道： 

“好啦，Galo并不是非常非常喜欢那只蝴蝶，不是吗？” 

Galo摇头否认，只说： 

“Galo非常非常喜欢那只蝴蝶。” 

…... 

两人在山里玩了一天，Galo最终也远远地看到了蹿过树枝的小松鼠。他们依然在天黑前回到了那个林中小屋，吃晚饭，泡澡，做亲密的事。 

当Lio再次把手指插进Galo的后穴，Galo的身体瞬间就僵硬了。 

“宝贝，不愿意吗？” 

——“宝贝”这个称呼是能打破Galo任何防线的魔咒，而Lio不忌讳使用它。果然，Galo小脸一绷，只道： 

“Galo愿意。” 

说完还自己给自己打气：“Galo一定没问题的！” 

即便如此，润滑液还是倒光了三瓶，Galo从被阴茎插入的那一刻就又哭了，一直哭，肩膀不停地抽动。刚开始Lio还会俯身亲亲他的额头，对他说，宝贝，再忍耐一下，做到后面也不说话了——Galo是因为他才哭成这样的，他要是自己不停下来，让Galo忍多久都没有意义。 

Lio到底是比昨天好了，至少没有内射了，全堆在了Galo的肚皮上，又伴随着Galo起起伏伏的喘息滑下腰部。 

最后，Galo抽噎着被Lio抱去洗，缩进Lio怀里不松手，仿佛受了比昨天还大的委屈。Lio亲他，抱他，摸着他的背安抚他，仿佛这是条需要顺毛的小狗。 

Galo是个坚韧的男孩，超乎Lio的预判。洗完了澡吹干了头发，他甚至自己提出了要先吃小团子，然后还要再去看萤火虫。 

小孩子的身体真是恢复得快，也不需要Lio一路抱着了，半路就让Lio把他放下来了，牵着Lio的手，一步一步走得稳稳的。他问Lio，他们明天要做什么，后天要做什么，Lio只说明天晚上会住进真正的帐篷里，但是其他的暂时保密。 

…... 

第三天，Lio把车开到了最靠海的那座小山上。盛夏的野茉莉肆意抛洒着它们的过期不候的芳香，这里仍然植被繁茂，却没有高大的树林，临海的那侧只有茫茫的绿草地，视野尤其开阔。站在山顶处木栏杆围成的观景台上能看到整个海滨小镇的顺着海湾延伸开来，远处海天一线，大风在碧蓝的海面上掀起波澜，一路奔向海湾，化作礁石上的白色浪花。 

Lio蹲下来把Galo的草帽带子打了个紧紧的结，顺便亲了亲他的嘴角。Galo却双手捧起Lio哥哥那张漂亮的脸，凑上去给了他一个真正的吻，吻完舔舔嘴唇又笑嘻嘻地跑走了。Lio下意识地摸摸自己的嘴唇，才想起还没跟Galo确认过不能随便跟别人亲亲，他又抬头看看站在不远迎风处的Galo，想着小孩子的时间真好打发，趴在栏杆上看海浪都能看得津津有味。 

出来玩的第三天了，Lio这才想起来了似的拿出手机悄悄拍了张Galo的照片。 

观景台后面是开阔的缓坡， 巨大的草坪很整洁，一看就是一直被打理着的，应该是属于步行距离之内的那个露营中心的。Lio想着自己预定的地方大概就是这里了，低矮的建筑内提供没什么娱乐的娱乐设施，室外有烤肉的地方，远处有更宽广的草坪，米白色的尖顶帐篷一字排开。 

Galo兴奋地不得了地被领进其中一个帐篷，进去才发现跟想象中的不一样。这帐篷太大了，怎么会有那么多家具，还有空调，还有淋浴，地板跟房子里的地板没区别，但床是在地上的，头顶没有天花板——确确实实是帐篷。 

大白天的Lio就把Galo扒光了，把他抱到腿上一边跟他接吻一边揉捏他的屁股，然后直接这样进了淋浴，草草洗了澡，头发都没吹就抱着孩子滚到了床上。 

Galo心领神会地在Lio身下张开腿，却没有被手指插。Lio抓着他的腿弯把他的屁股抬高了点，埋头去舔那个小小的柔软的穴口，Galo惊慌地喊道，那个地方不能用嘴巴舔的，Lio却只说Galo不用害羞，然后一下下地用舌头把浅色的皱褶全部舔湿。但是害羞这种事不是说不就能不的，Galo依然羞得满脸通红，扭着屁股说好痒，腿都不自觉地想要合拢，又被Lio握住腿弯掰得更开。 

Lio舔完了后面又顺着舔到了前面，福至心灵地张嘴把Galo幼小的性器连着囊袋一起含了进去。Galo已经用手臂挡脸了，一边Lio哥哥，Lio哥哥地喊，一边在对方的舌头下硬了起来——Lio知道八岁的男孩也能勃起，但Galo在他嘴里勃起依然让他感觉十分奇妙。 

Lio舔着嘴角起身的时候Galo已经像滩水一样化在了床上。Galo的身体柔韧度非常好，Lio直到现在才发现他可以轻易地把Galo的腿摆弄成一字型，让那个小肉穴简单明了地露出来。 

润滑液还是一点没少用，但Galo今天终于没有再哭嚎，只是皱起小脸，绷着脚尖，大声叫了出来，泪珠挂在湿漉漉的睫毛上。Lio很高兴，想着最艰难的那一步已经过了。 

Lio开始换着姿势享用他，以前是如何插他的腿缝幻想着肏他的，现在统统付诸实践。Lio没有刻意收敛力度，Galo被肏干得一下下在床上蜷缩起来，又被Lio稳稳地抓住胯骨抽插，润滑液让稚嫩的肉穴看上去成熟多汁。他又被Lio翻了个身，像小狗一样趴着，从后面被插入，然后很快就被粗大的肉棒撞散架了一样趴不稳了。Lio也不介意，拎着他的小屁股继续顶弄，没了力气的Galo脸埋在浴巾里，四肢耷拉着，像块拖布一样在床上被拖来拖去。 

虽然还是痛，但Galo更多了一种奇怪的感觉，小小的阴茎一直勃起着，随着肏干被动地来回地甩。这个姿势让Lio看得很清楚，男孩肉穴上的皱褶全部展平了，撑开成了一个黏糊糊的大洞，肏一下就啪叽一声地溅出水来，床上腿上全是湿的，Lio一边肏一边开始考虑润滑是不是真的用多了。 

“Lio哥哥——啊——嗯啊————” 

比起第一次的痛哭和尖叫，Galo现在的声音更像叫床。 

Lio最后把阴茎抽出来的时候，Galo屁股还翘着，臀缝间被捅出来的洞过了阵风才慢慢地收缩——但是已经缩不回他第一次脱下Galo裤子时看到的那个小穴了，柔嫩的皱褶不再紧紧闭合，仅仅是合上，能轻而易举地含进去一根手指。如果Kray或者其他人掰开Galo的臀瓣，他们会一眼看出这个屁眼被鸡巴干过，毫无疑问。 

幸运的是，做完了天还没黑，Galo的屁股也不怎么痛了，Lio带着他去附近转了转。营地挨着一个马场，远远地就看到有人骑着高大的骏马穿过中起伏的芒草，Galo当然想要骑马，但工作人员指了指旁边栅栏里的一头灰色小毛驴，说十二岁以下的孩子只给骑那个。Galo小嘴一撅，不甘心，但一想到自己总有一天会长大，也就释怀了，被工作人员抱上驴背，套上两层安全带一样的保护措施，在抓紧手环之前朝Lio哥哥挥手。虽然只是坐在毛驴背上被工作人员领着在芒草中间的小道慢悠悠地绕了一大圈，Galo下来的时候还是开心得又蹦又跳。 

这个山坡到镇上只要十分钟的车程，车子披着晚霞开到街上，Galo以为要去餐厅吃饭或者打包食物，Lio却牵着他进了超市买食材，回来的时候太阳已经沉下了海平面。营地上的灯光相继亮起，抬头却还能看到月夜星空，两人笨手笨脚但还总体还算成功地享用了一顿露天的烤肉大餐。当晚，Galo枕着Lio的臂弯睡得很安稳。 

第四天，天气骤变，Lio在呼啸的风声中睁开松懈的睡眼，帐篷的尖顶被吹得哗哗抖动。拉开厚重的门帘，被冷风卷着猛地扑上脸的雨水让Lio一下子清醒了，赶紧把门帘关上，转而拉开一旁的窗帘来查看情况。只要风够强劲，再大颗的雨点也能纷飞，移动中的巨型乌云把天空捂得严严实实。听到声音，Lio回头看见Galo也醒了，小小的身子从白花花的彭松的被窝里坐起来，揉着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地喊Lio哥哥，蓝头发也睡得翘起来。 

Lio还想睡会儿，钻进被窝，搂着Galo又倒了下去，闭上眼把脸埋进Galo柔软的头发里深深地呼吸了两下，懒懒地不想动了...但他也没有真的睡着，因为Galo一直在他怀里小幅度地挪来挪去。Lio最终决定放弃赖床，才看到臂弯里的Galo睁着圆圆的眼睛不知道在激动个什么。 

“Lio哥哥！Galo想去外面玩！” 

当然不行了。Lio管好自己的表情，顺口胡诌道，外面风太大了，万一把Galo吹走了，Lio哥哥回去要怎么跟Galo的家长交代。 

怎么可能吹走。Galo当然不信。然而大人看上去不像是在开玩笑，八岁小男孩从完全不信变成了将信将疑。 

但是两人还是出去了，因为肚子饿。Lio在自己的旅行包里翻了好一会儿才翻出一把黑色的雨伞，替Galo穿上他最厚的那件外套，自己穿着沙滩鞋和短裤，一手抱着Galo一手撑着伞挡着风往营地的餐厅行进，Galo笑嘻嘻地搂着Lio的脖子，他不怕吹风淋雨，只觉得有趣。然而开阔的山顶上的风跟平地的风不一样，角度变幻又刁钻，Lio一个不注意，伞就被吹得整个翻起来了。Galo咯咯直笑，伸出双手试图把伞面给扳回来，够不着，双腿夹着Lio的腰从他怀里爬上来了点——然后差点摔下去。 

Lio赶紧双手抱住孩子。至于那把可怜的伞，一离手就被风吹走了......是真的吹走了，Galo睁大了眼睛看着它一下子飞走，风大雨大，都看不到伞落在了哪里。Galo心中一紧，一把抱住Lio的头。 

Lio哪里还顾得上伞，当机立断把Galo抱稳了，腾出一只手替他挡雨，加快脚步往建筑物的方向跑。Galo死死抱着Lio的脑袋，Lio被他捂得呼吸都有困难，勉强还看得到前方，心里却只想笑——怎么，现在真的怕被吹走啦。 

不知道这个天气会持续多久，Lio让Galo多吃点，好让他不饿得那么快，走的时候还打包了一些冷食，想着看待会儿能不能省一趟折腾。露营中心的雨伞被借完了，雨也越下越大，Lio牵着Galo的手在水幕哗哗的屋檐下犹豫了一小会儿，还是准备直接冲回去。 

踩了一滩雨水回到帐篷，门帘一关，Lio把Galo放下来，他自己全身湿透，Galo身上还有几处是干的但也没有意义了。他们就地脱下湿衣服，光溜溜地进了浴室，洗得暖和了才出来。这天气不吹头发得感冒，Galo自己裹好浴巾吸干身上的水，Lio帮他吹头发时顺便把他身上也吹得暖哄哄的。 

身上再没有一丝湿润的两人理所应当地扔下浴巾上了床，赤条条地抱在一起就亲上了。 

今天他们有很多时间，Lio知道自己随时都可以占有Galo，反而有了超乎寻常的耐心，就连接吻都来来回回做了好久，他慢慢地教会了Galo怎么呼吸，亲到Galo口水直流。 

他一寸一寸地舔吻Galo浅蜜色的身体，耳垂，脖子，再到胸前两点柔嫩的凸起，一路往下，Galo一会儿被亲得痒痒，一会儿又嗯嗯地轻哼，不知怎的就脸红了。Lio抬起他的一条大腿，特意留着他的阴茎和小穴没舔，顺着大腿根吻到膝盖，又握住他的小腿肚，舌头顺着光洁的肌肤滑下，舔到脚踝时一把抓住了，换了个角度开始亲吻他的脚腕，顺着脚背下来，轻轻张嘴含住了两根柔软的脚趾，灵巧的舌头挤进中间的缝隙舔弄。 

“Lio哥哥——！” 

Galo终于有点受不了了，Lio抬眼一看，才知道Galo的小阴茎已经挺起来了。他小小地坏笑了下，埋头变本加厉地继续舔他的脚趾，直到Galo扭着身子开始娇喘了才放开他。 

“喜欢吗？” 

Galo晕乎乎地点了头，又在Lio突然含住他的阴茎时叫了出声，两只小手一下子抓住Lio的浅色头发。Galo说他感觉有点奇怪，Lio被他扯着头发，淡定地告诉他，没关系的。 

强欲的浅发男人今天温柔得出奇，慢慢地进入Galo，好像这么做连快感都会延长一样。他一边肏他，一边不停地亲他，他把Galo摆弄到不同的姿势，发现这个聪明的孩子已经懂得配合了，扭着柔软的腰身把滑溜溜的小屁股往鸡巴上送，幼小的阴茎一直挺立着，随着动作轻轻晃。 

Galo明亮的蓝眼睛闪着迷醉的水光，喘息越来越急促，孩子稚嫩的淫叫声混着黏腻的交合声，融进急促的雨里。一阵疾风吹得帐篷顶乱颤，Galo终于颤抖着着迎来了他的第一次后穴高潮。 

高昂的呻吟被狂风骤雨淹没，Galo对陌生的快感无所适从，只知道喊Lio哥哥。 

Lio暂时停下来，安抚孩子绷得僵直的身子，拨弄他乱糟糟的蓝头发，直到他放松下来才凑上去亲了亲他的额头。Galo红着脸望着Lio，蒙了层水雾的眼睛里全是星星。 

Lio亲吻了Galo微张的小嘴，挂着银丝抽离开来，他眼里印着这个孩子动情的样子，一开口声音都沙哑了一度。 

“Galo，我真的...好爱你。” 

——这个冷漠又美丽的男人这才知道，甜言蜜语，原来也会情不自禁。 

Galo露出甜甜的笑容，向他伸出手臂，Lio抚摸上Galo柔嫩的胳膊，俯身让他抱住，再次亲吻他。 

Lio把Galo瘫软下来的身子抱起来肏，润滑液顺着Galo的臀尖流得到处都是，微微肿起的穴口被柱身摩擦地堆起白沫，泥泞不堪。Lio耐心地抽插着，寻找着让Galo舒服的节奏，前列腺才刚刚开始发育的小男孩很快就被再次送上性高潮。 

Galo不知道这是什么，但是很舒服，像泡在软绵绵的云朵里，感觉不到一点痛。Lio哥哥的鸡鸡进到他屁股里面，好深，把他插得好胀，羞羞的部位贴得紧紧的，没有什么比这样更亲密了。Lio哥哥也很舒服，他的小洞让Lio哥哥舒服，他是被需要的，他是被爱着的。一想到这里，Galo又有些开心，觉得很温暖，很幸福。 

傍晚，风雨终于平息，太阳从厚厚的云层里出来，照亮海湾和山坡。做爱做到全身都软绵绵的Galo瞥见窗外天空的颜色很不一样，一下子又精神起来，强烈要求要出去玩。 

套上衣服穿好鞋子从帐篷里钻出来，Galo终于能看到一整片的天空，竟然真的是粉紫色的！Galo激动地喊着Lio哥哥快看，踩着湿草地跑向山边。 

观景台上难得无风，天空是绚丽的渐变色，宁静而清晰地倒映在海面上。深邃的紫从上空蔓延，渐渐转为一大片明亮的粉紫，延伸向天边，化作温柔的粉红，沉向海面，又染上橙光，最后汇聚成一轮被海鸟追逐着的亮橙色的夕阳。 

暴风雨让空气潮湿，反射出七彩光中特定的颜色，不过是气象罢了。 

好像无论怎样的景色都无法真正打动这个男人，比起眼前绮丽的天空，或者别的什么，Lio更喜欢Galo明亮的眼睛。他像往常一样看向Galo，却看到Galo正仰着小脸目光灼灼地望着自己。 

“Lio哥哥的眼睛...跟天空的颜色一样！” 

…... 

最后一天，气温一下子反弹回来。估计是夜里悄悄把雨水全降下来了，早上的天空万里无云。几天下来，Lio不得不承认这个当地闻名的旅游区比想象中的要值得游玩，不过也可能只是因为是和Galo一起。 

有Galo在的地方，就连阳光都要更明亮。Lio突然觉得值得游玩的地方多了去了，他们估计不会再回到这个”海边的山上”。抱着这种想法，Lio终于像个正经的游客一样拿着当地的旅游地图，把遗漏的景点挑出来挨个打卡，沿着海岸线驱车到更远的地方，带着Galo坐了海峡处的观光直升飞机，参观了山林深处的植物园，走了树顶迷宫，最后去亲子农场喂了小绵羊，Galo一口一个Lio哥哥地喊，开心得蹦蹦跳，带孩子出来玩的都是父亲母亲，见了他们这一对有些不寻常的组合，说，真是个幸福的孩子啊，有个这么好的哥哥。 

晚上，Galo一边被Lio压在身下肏干，一边死死抓住Lio的手臂说舒服，带着稚气的声音嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，隐忍又舒展，听得人心神荡漾。成年男人和八岁男孩像一对真正的情侣那样缠缠绵绵地亲吻做爱。Galo眷恋地倚靠在Lio的胸口，问他回去之后还能不能再做这种羞羞的事。Lio眼底有无尽的柔情，他在Galo的额头轻轻落下一吻。 

“只要Galo愿意。” 

Galo才八岁。那又如何。从今往后，Lio所有的亲密和欢愉，只想跟Galo一人分享。


	5. Chapter 5

Galo开开心心地跟Lio出来，开开心心地跟Lio回去。Kray知道他们大概会在这个点到家，听到声音就出来接孩子了。好几天不见，Galo看到站在门口的Kray，眼睛像看到主人的小狗一样亮起来，Lio把车门一打开他就跳了下来跑向Kray。Galo这几天黏人都要黏习惯了，差点上去直接抱住，到了高大的男人跟前才意识到，Lio哥哥是Lio哥哥，旦那是旦那，旦那说过不抱。 

于是他笑嘻嘻地握住了那只大手。 

Lio短暂的假期结束了，但Galo的假期还很长，他比以前更喜欢往Lio哥哥家跑了，八岁的孩子还不懂什么是淫，却做尽了浪荡事。 

他学着Lio帮他口交那样把Lio的肉棒也含进嘴里，想让Lio也舒服，但Galo的嘴还太小，口腔虽然能撑开但嘴角只能张那么大，再怎么努力也就含进去一个顶端，Lio揉着他蓝发蓬松的小脑袋说不用勉强，让他用舌头舔一舔就好。 

成年男人的阴茎不可能是Galo身上的那种奶香味，Lio担心气味熏到Galo，甚至玩起了那些他欣赏不来的情趣，淡奶油巧克力酱什么的都往自己鸡巴上弄，这下真的黏糊糊的了。Galo倒是没什么别的想法，只觉得好玩。 

Lio在沙发上肏他，在床上肏他，在地毯上肏他，甚至把他整个人抱起来，边走边肏。圆圆的小屁股被大鸡巴撑得变形，穴口贪婪地吸附这粗壮的柱身，一下下被插得翻出嫩肉，Galo在镜子面前看到自己的屁眼被撑得有多开时也没感到害怕，只惊讶地叫道，Galo的小洞好厉害, Lio哥哥的大鸡鸡全部都能插进来呢! 

Galo身上的每一处敏感点都被Lio挨个挨个试出来了，Galo知道自己会很痒但是也会很舒服，主动把小小的乳尖往Lio的嘴里送。后来，Galo几乎一进Lio家的门就把裤子脱了，光着屁股跑来跑去，随时随地都可以张开腿来两下，小孩子精力太旺盛，被Lio内射之后又跑走去做别的，穴眼关不住精液，顺着腿斑斑点点地滴了一路。Galo娇嫩的屁眼不再是紧闭而收缩的一点，他被肏成了一条短缝，两根手指一拨就能开。有一次，Galo被射满了才想起地上的拼图还没拼完，Lio看着他趴在地上找拼图碎片，后穴里的精液一下子喷了出来，孩子竟然一点感觉都没有。 

那一个月，Lio家的地上家具上总是有清理不完的精液，有时出现在一些出其不意的位置。他当然不怪Galo，但这个问题很快也意外地被解决了。Galo有一次鬼使神差地用手沾了肚子上的精液，放进嘴里尝了尝，发现是甜甜的之后，开始要求Lio哥哥把鸡鸡的奶油射给他——那天，Lio刚好陪Galo喝了桃子味的汽水，所以才是甜的。他没法跟孩子解释，只好也喝起了他并不喜欢喝的水果味汽水，为了让自己的精液好吃...Galo满眼星星地在他的胯前抬起小脸张开嘴伸出舌头接精液的样子实在太可爱了。Galo总是要嚼一嚼再吞进去，一次吞不完要分两次吞，完了舔舔嘴唇说谢谢Lio哥哥，一脸灿烂。 

Lio以前不是很在乎自己在公司里的地位和权力，现在他才体会到好处——只要忙得过来，他甚至可以自行在家办公。他会和Galo一起待在自己的书房里，特意买了个懒人沙发放在自己的书桌旁边，Galo像小狗一样光着屁股窝在里面看儿童绘本。有时候，Galo眼睛看累了，就会自己先玩起自己的小洞来——他学会了用润滑液把自己弄得滑溜溜，在他的Lio哥哥还在忙别的的时候就把小洞准备好，Lio哥哥忙完了就可以插了。Lio突发奇想，给孩子买了个带着小狗尾巴的震动棒，插进他的屁眼里，遥控器放在手边，想起来了就按一下。Galo很喜欢扮小狗，趴在地上扭动着小屁股，尾巴直晃，当里面开始震动时，他还会汪汪叫着回应他的“主人”。 

知道Galo喜欢，Lio准备了更多的震动玩具，小动物的形状，软软的，塞进Galo的后穴里，开到最大档能让他满地打滚。还有会跳动的球，不大不小，长长一串，跟Galo玩游戏，赢了塞一颗进去，输了拉一颗出来，最后当它们全部在里面跳起来的时候，Galo被刺激得哭出来，十次有八次都舒服到神情恍惚，忍不住淅淅沥沥地撒起尿来，每到那个时候，Lio总会以防万一地把孩子抱到卫生间，双手稳稳地托着他的腿弯把他的大腿分开，让他安心尿出来。Galo不知道原来尿尿也是一件那么羞羞的事情，在哗啦啦的尿尿的水声中娇嗔地喊着Lio哥哥。 

Lio以前是个只关心工作的人，现在他恨不得把所有时间和精力都花在Galo身上。他也有一些不算入迷但一直保持的兴趣爱好，但现在他只对Galo感兴趣，除了念着和Galo做那些事，就是想方设法地想让Galo开心快乐，听说有什么好吃的一定要买回来给Galo尝尝，听说又什么好玩的一定要抽时间带Galo去玩，如果那地方太远，那他就默默记在备忘录里，盘算着什么时候安排假期带Galo去玩。 

Lio虽然在工作上也算是个受人追捧的领导，但他私底下不是那种呼朋唤友往人堆里扎的类型，称得上好朋友的那么多年也只有两个，梅斯和坎罗，而他最近连对这两人都爱理不理了。真正的朋友虽然不能什么秘密都分享但至少不会因为一方的冷淡而疏远， 在被两人电话骚扰了无数次之后，Lio终于现身在三人常去的那家小酒馆，梅斯一见面就骂骂咧咧地问他最近到底在干什么这么忙。 

“带孩子，邻居家的孩子。” 

“你怎么见了面还在开这种低级玩笑。” 

“不是”，Lio说：“我真的在忙着带邻居家的孩子。” 

坎罗这才真的被逗笑了，问他，具体怎么个带法。Lio喝了口酒，说了起来—— 

“上周末带去水族馆，看了海豚表演，还去看了动画电影，就是最近老是在电台里打广告的那个，顺便吃了市中心新开的那家电影院传说中的辣椒巧克力味的爆米花。” 

“孩子现在放暑假，我每天尽快把工作搞定就是为了早点回去陪他，你们不知道，他是那种...需要很多关爱的类型，难免有些黏人，但是这不是问题，陪伴的话当然是越多越好。” 

“而且我那个邻居有时候会特别晚回家，如果我不在的话，孩子岂不是要饿着等到晚上了，所以上次你们约，我来不了。” 

“哦对了，这个周末他家要回老家探亲，但是周天下午会回来，如果孩子不累的话我准备晚上要带他去南岸的美食节，据说会放烟花。下个周末他们家暂时没有安排，所以我暂定——“ 

“好了可以了可以了...” 坎罗不记得Lio上次一口气说这么多话是几年前了，如果这是某种幽默的话，那他以前简直小看了Lio的才能。 

梅斯：“我才喝了半杯，你才喝了一口，是你上头了还是我上头了？” 

Lio：“我只是在试图讲清楚我为什么这么忙。” 

坎罗：“Lio，能别开玩笑了吗？” 

Lio叹气：“我什么时候热衷于开玩笑了？” 

梅斯握着啤酒杯的手僵在半空。 

“你们不懂”，Lio只说：“那个孩子是特别的，他值得我为他做任何事。” 

两友人终于彻底愣住。他们不懂？他们当然不懂！怎么可能懂。Lio省略了性爱相关的部分，花了好久跟他们阐述，但是这无论从哪个角度来说都是他们无法理解的。 

因为...这实在是太怪了！ 

唯一不觉得怪的，可能就只有孩子的养父Kray Foresight了。他完全可以理解——他自己本就跟Galo非亲非故，却愿意把Galo收为养子，愿意照顾Galo。Galo很可爱，比任何孩子都要可爱，不可能会有人不喜欢他。现在这个住在隔壁的男人有幸见识到了Galo有多可爱，愿意给Galo陪伴，愿意为Galo付出，无论从那个角度来说都是合情合理的。 

Lio时不时地会送Galo小礼物。但凡知道Galo喜欢什么，他都默默记着，一有机会就给Galo弄来，通常都是些时兴的小玩意，Galo每次都开心得不得了，Kray见了也不用教自己的养子要记得说谢谢——Galo既懂礼貌，又乖巧，仿佛天生就是如此，他用不着操心。更何况，送Galo礼物，那更是送礼物的那个人的荣幸，无论是谁，那人将会感到快乐，而那种快乐是他们自己的，跟Galo无关。没必要感谢，这位邻居只不过是在获取自我满足罢了，本质是一种索取。Galo那么可爱的孩子出现在他的生命中，应该感恩戴德的是他，如果没有Galo，他不过是这世上的又一个可悲而不自知的男人罢了。 

Kray很少跟人分享他的内心世界，Lio瞥见冰山一角，并且认为这个男人很疯狂，然而事实证明，Lio比Kray还要疯狂——傲慢的金发男人可能还不知道Lio已经索取到了什么程度。 

无论如何，Kray Foresight的逻辑是对的。送Galo礼物，Lio比Galo还要开心。 

然后Lio送了Galo一份特别的礼物。 

那是Galo非常喜欢的，曾经错过的东西，当时他们都没有意识到它的珍贵，Lio能找到线索纯属机缘巧合，把它真的弄到手又是大费了一番周章。 

这将会是个惊喜，Lio没有直接用礼物袋装着就给他，而是像模像样地把它包装起来，让Galo亲手解开丝带。Galo的眼睛闪着期待的亮光，赶紧拆开礼物，拿出来一看，是一个方形相框，金属质感，黑色磨砂粗边框。 

看清楚里面装的是什么的时候，Galo的表情一下子变了。 

蝴蝶标本。 

非常精致，翅膀是渐变的亮蓝色，闪着光，一道珍珠一样的纯白色花纹洒下优雅的弧度。周身没有一丁点的损伤或者挤压，就像是它不经意间飞到了这里，然后相框冻结了时间，它便永远地停留了下来。 

“Lio哥哥，这是不是山里的那只蓝色蝴蝶？” 

“当然不是了”，Lio笑道：“山里那只已经被Galo放走了呀，它们长得一模一样，因为它们是同一种蝴蝶。Lio哥哥后来才知道它们叫海伦娜闪蝶，又叫光明女神，是一种非常珍贵，非常稀有的蝴蝶哦，普罗米普利斯买不到它们的标本，这是从一个叫秘鲁的国家寄过来的。” 

见Galo不说话，Lio又把人抱进怀里，坐在沙发上跟他慢慢科普，说这种蝴蝶本来只生活在遥远的南美洲，它们的家在亚马逊河畔，又问Galo知道亚马逊河吗，Galo点点头，说老师讲过。Lio又说，它们曾经濒临灭绝，没人能够拥有它们，后来在当地被人工养殖后才渐渐多了起来，又感叹道，没想到在普罗米普利斯也有，还被Galo找到了，Galo非常幸运呢。 

可Galo只是难过地看着相框里那只蓝色的蝴蝶。 

它美丽得不可思议，就跟他见过的那只一样，却仅仅是因为人类的喜欢，就被做成了标本。 

山里的那只蓝色蝴蝶曾被他捧在手心，在他手中颤动着发光的翅膀，而他仔仔细细地把它的美丽记在了心中，然后目送它飞走——他已经拥有了那只蓝色蝴蝶。 

但他没有办法拥有现在正被关在相框里的这只蓝色蝴蝶。 

因为就算打开这面玻璃，它也无法飞走了。 

因为蝴蝶已经死了。 

Lio这才后知后觉地意识到了什么。 

“宝贝，你不高兴吗？” 

“没有不高兴”，Galo这才用力地摇了摇小脑袋，不让坏情绪抓住自己，他打起精神，对Lio说，也对自己说：“Lio哥哥送给Galo这么珍贵的礼物，Galo很高兴！” 

…... 

普罗米普利斯的温度已经升到了顶点，Galo的暑假终于也要收尾了。 

那天是周六，Kray接到电话，普罗米斯博士说是有个在欧洲举办科研峰会，本来没打算去，但临时听到一些风声，说是峰会本身只是幌子，真正目的是集结疯狂的科学家来开启某个危险的计划，但他自己要监测实验走不开，问Kray愿不愿意出这个差，马上就要动身，预计要在那里呆至少一个星期。 

这对Kray来说非但不危险还很有趣，他当然要去。不过他最多只能呆一个星期，因为Galo要开学了。 

事发突然，Galo当然需要人照看。共享秘密大大拉进了邻居间的距离，Kray第一时间想到的就是Lio。 

Lio刚好在家，说是得空。Kray跟Lio说明了情况，说阿姨下午就会过来，在那之前只好拜托Lio照看一下Galo了，又说阿姨从明天开始这一个周都会早上到岗，直到为Galo准备好了晚餐才回去，Galo晚上一个人可能会害怕，如果你不介意的话... 

“交给我吧。我下了班就让Galo来我这边，需要的话，我晚上可以让Galo跟我一起睡。” 

“Lio君真是救星啊。” 

Galo抬头望着两个大人说话，虽然旦那要离开一个礼拜他很舍不得，但一想到有Lio哥哥的陪伴，他心中的失落就少了一大半，趁着旦那去房里收拾行李的间隙，Galo拉着Lio让他蹲下来，在他耳边说悄悄话，吐息痒痒地扫过Lio的耳根。 

“Lio哥哥，待会儿我们就去我的房间做爱好不好？” 

Galo用着Lio哥哥教给他的新词汇，蓝眼睛里闪着光，像永不坠落的星星。Lio微笑着摸摸Galo的脑袋： 

“好哦。” 

两人在门口跟Kray道别，Kray破天荒地亲了亲Galo的额头，只对Galo说自己有时可能听不了电话，让Galo有事找Lio哥哥，听Lio哥哥的话就好。 

Kray不知道，Galo已经不能更听话了。直到他发现自己有东西落下了，折返回来拿。 

一进门，Kray就听到Galo的娇喘，应该是从Galo自己的房间里传出来的。Kray知道Lio现在正在陪着他的养子，但那声音听起来简直就像—— 

Kray放轻了脚步，踩上了铺了地毯的楼梯，粘腻的水声了一下下地传来，越来越真切，黏黏糊糊地充斥了整个楼梯间。 

透过门缝，Kray看到他年仅八岁的养子正光裸着身子，被义正言辞的邻居抱着。 

他在挨肏。 

不是用腿缝或者其他什么，而是真正地性交。 

Galo正搂着Lio的脖子，被Lio 托着腿弯，双腿张得很开。Lio站在那张小书桌前，飞快地抽插着Galo的屁股。小小的身躯在成年男人的怀里颠个不停，穿着白色短袜的小脚和那一截小腿随着肏干上下摆动。 

Kray勉强能看到Lio的阴茎，泛着恶心的水光，尺寸估计跟自己的不相上下，而Galo的的确确用他那还没长开的尻穴把性器一次次吞到了底。他才八岁，他的肛门到底要被撑开到什么程度，柔软脆弱的肠道到底要被插到多深，才能把那样的阴茎完全吃进去？ 

不管这有多不可能，事实就在眼前。 

Lio越干越快，Galo被插得啊啊直叫，流着口水，一脸痴相，交合处亮晶晶的水一下下飞溅，滴在书桌上汇成小水洼，啪啪声越来越激烈，越来越响亮。Galo皱着眉头有些痛苦，但他死死搂着Lio不放，一张通红的小脸不停地蹭着Lio的脖子又好像很享受。Galo离变声期还早得很，淫叫时音调有些偏高，他一边吐着热气一边问： 

“Lio哥哥...Galo的小洞，舒，舒服吗？” 

“很舒服哦，谢谢Galo。” 

Lio和Galo接吻，Galo被吻得嗯嗯啊啊，完了又挂着泪珠幸福地笑了出来，说，“Galo也好舒服...Galo最喜欢Lio哥哥了！” 

“Lio哥哥也最喜欢Galo了。” 

舒服？开什么玩笑。 

Kray看着Lio蓄力顶弄起来，Galo非但没有喊痛还抱紧了Lio，仰着脖子嗯嗯啊啊嗯嗯啊啊啊地叫得说不出的浪荡，听上去完全不是一个八岁的男孩，更像是个训练有素的娼妓。 

然后那淫叫声突然喑哑了。那只穿着白色棉袜的小脚也不乱晃了，脚背一下子绷得僵直。Galo的身子夸张地颤抖了好一阵，然后脱力瘫软在Lio身上。浅发男人爱怜地笑了笑，把孩子抱到床上。 

Kray看到自己的养子乖得不得了地在自己的小床上跪趴好，把腰往上抬，Lio捏着他还在发抖的屁股狠狠肏了进去。 

“啊——啊，Lio哥哥——” 

…...


End file.
